<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biting the Hand by Rocky_T, SeemaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944627">Biting the Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T'>Rocky_T</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG'>SeemaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Janeway offered Chakotay and the Maquis a place on her ship and a shared mission to return to the AQ, tensions have existed between the Starfleet and Maquis members. Now that loyalties have started to reveal themselves, Janeway is left with a fundamental question: who can she really trust?</p><p>Story #19 in the Tightrope series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Seska (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to PennyP for the wonderful beta and comments. We really appreciate it.</p><p>This story takes place about 5 months after the Caretaker pulled Voyager and the ValJean into the Delta Quadrant. This is part of our Tightrope AU, so it will be helpful to read the previous stories first to follow this one. </p><p>This story is finished and will be updated regularly. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she neared Sickbay, a bit of excitement slipped into her step. It had only been a few weeks since Kes had volunteered -- and the Doctor had accepted -- to train as an assistant in Sickbay. Since then, she had spent at least a shift a day, and sometimes two, learning everything she possibly could. Some days, she felt exhausted -- both mentally and physically -- from information overload and standing on her feet for eight to ten hours. Occasionally, the day was so busy that she didn’t realize she hadn’t eaten or drank anything until a telltale headache gripped her forehead. But even with all that, Kes loved every moment. For the first time in her life, she felt she had purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Gerron,” she said as she passed the crewman in the corridor. The blue-uniformed Bajoran seemed startled at the greeting and Kes immediately noted his blood-shot eyes and pallor. “Are you feeling all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine,” he mumbled, not quite meeting her eyes. “Just a long shift. I will be better after some food and rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes nodded encouragingly. “Getting some rest sounds like a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to Sickbay opened and she immediately spotted the EMH sitting in his office, surrounded by stacks of PADDs, his attention focused on the monitor in front of him. His brow furrowed in deep concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Kes said cheerily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor looked up. “Hello, Kes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes looked at the mess on his desk. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking crew records,” the Doctor said, his brow furrowing as he turned his computer monitor towards her. “According to Starfleet regulations, we must have full baseline medical records for every crewmember, including an initial physical when they first come on board. Obviously, there are some gaps with the Maquis, and even with a few of the Starfleet crew. For example, it appears as if the captain hasn’t yet completed her physical.” He paused. “I don’t wish to criticize my predecessor, of course, but I can’t imagine why Dr. Fitzgerald was so remiss in his duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I can help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EMH nodded at the stack of PADDs closest to Kes. “If you could review those records and if there are any gaps, contact the crew member in question and ask them to report promptly to Sickbay or they will be relieved of duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes raised her eyebrow. “That’s a little harsh, isn’t it, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor puffed out his chest. “This Sickbay strictly adheres to Starfleet protocols and it is necessary to enforce them. The one tool I have at my disposal  is relieving the crew of  duty if they attempt to ignore medical directives.” He added, “It’s not as though I enjoy throwing my weight around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes bit back a grin. “Of course not, Doctor.” She paused. “Would it be an inconvenience if I worked on these records in your office? I would not want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor waved off her comment. “Of course.” His expression softened slightly. “You are never a bother, Kes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes managed to settle herself at the corner of the Doctor’s desk to review the PADDs. After several minutes, she was able to quickly put aside most of the Starfleet records as complete, those she saw a few gaps. For example, Tal Celes had not put down anything about the medications she was taking, despite Kes knowing for a fact that she regularly took something to help with her low-level anxiety, and Freddy Bristow had neglected to mention his next of kin. As expected, however, the Maquis had numerous missing personal information, including their full medical records. A number of them hadn’t reported for their intake physicals as well. Kes put those PADDs to the side as she came across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was reviewing Seska’s records when the Doctor emerged from his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes nodded at the completed stack. “These have no issues, but on the other hand--” she pointed to the other stack. “Doctor, I have a question for you. I’ve been reviewing Ensign Seska’s records and she has noted her species as Bajoran, same as Crewman Tal Celes. However, Tal has two names, and Seska only one. Is it usual for Bajorans to have two names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor nodded. “Yes, that’s the norm,  and the Bajoran custom is to state the  surname  first.. However, some Bajorans do switch the name order to adhere to Human naming convention, with first name followed by surname. It appears as if Crewman </span>
  <em>
    <span>Celes</span>
  </em>
  <span> is one of those individuals who switched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kes put Seska’s PADD to the side. “I see. Well, it appears that Ensign Seska’s record requires a lot of updating, including an initial physical. I will schedule an appointment with her as soon as possible.” Her eyes twinkled at the Doctor. “She seems like the type who would be very upset at the prospect of not being able to serve.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>B'Elanna took a deep breath as she stepped onto the turbolift and in an exhausted and exasperated voice, asked for deck 9. It had been a long shift in Engineering and she was really looking forward to a sonic shower and then tumbling into bed. She planned to sleep long and hard, at least until an hour before Alpha shift. The misaligned plasma relays and overheating compressor coils still needed to be dealt with promptly, but she realized that without rest, she was no good to the rest of her staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and she stepped out and was halfway down the corridor before she realized she had gotten off on the wrong deck. She swore under her breath and turned back, just to see Tom Paris approaching from the other side. He was out of uniform, dressed in casual blue pants, a tan shirt and a brightly patterned vest. His cheeks were flushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said. “You’re up late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom chuckled lightly. “I was in the holodeck but halfway through my time, the program fizzled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna frowned. There hadn’t been any indications that the holodeck was malfunctioning when she’d left Engineering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s odd,” she said. “The systems didn’t register any malfunction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I ran a few diagnostics and nothing came up as an issue. I tried a couple of the obvious solutions, but nothing worked. It could be an error in the program code itself. A recursive algorithm, like a snake trying to eat its own tail.” Tom shook his head. “I thought I’d ask Harry in the morning to take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna considered. Harry did have expertise in the holodeck engineering, but she also knew that there were probably others with reservations after Tom who would be dismayed to find that the main source of entertainment available to them on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager </span>
  </em>
  <span>was down. And given that there had been no sign of a serious problem, she supposed this could be a quick fix. “I’ll take a look,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom brightened. “That’s great.” He turned to go in the same direction from where he had come. “I really appreciate it.” He waited for her to fall into step next to him. His stride was long and she had to pick up her pace ever so slightly to keep up. “Besides, I still have 30 minutes left in my reservation so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cast him a glance from the corner of her eye. “If your theory is correct, there is probably a code that needs to be reset. I’ll have you back to your slave girls in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom looked properly insulted by her snide comment. “No slave girls,” he declared. “As a matter of fact, it’s the best bar in Paris…”  Ah yes, B’Elanna had heard of this program; it was quite popular with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew. “You should join us sometime.” There was a pause and then Tom said, “Everyone else has. Even the Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna arched her eyebrow at this. “Captain Janeway visiting a bar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s good enough for a starship captain should surely be good enough for a chief engineer, shouldn’t it?” Tom asked, and there was a twinkle in those blue eyes that she found absolutely irresistible. But obviously he couldn’t know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll reset the code and you can enjoy the rest of your reservation in peace,” B’Elanna said firmly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janeway glanced at the chrono. <i>1:48</i>. She’d been trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep for the last two hours and it didn’t look like it was going to happen any time soon. She threw back her covers with a sigh and headed into the bathroom.  She splashed some cold water on her face and picked up her uniform. An old mentor of hers - not Owen - had once suggested reading reports - the duller, the better - as a sure-fire cure for insomnia. Janeway, however, had long ago established that this didn’t work for her. Even something as mindless as waste reclamation efficiency was too important to just skim through, and there was always some detail that caught her eye. Especially given <i>Voyager</i>’s current circumstances; basic resources were too hard to come by, which meant the margin between comfort and scarcity was razor-thin. Missing a crucial detail in such a report could very well end in disaster.</p><p>She twisted her hair into its usual bun, made sure her pips were securely fastened to her collar, and stepped into the corridor. As she often did, she set out to traverse the decks and commune with her ship. She’d heard other captains swear their ships were practically a member of the crew, but she’d never felt that degree of closeness until <i>Voyager</i>. She cared deeply about her earlier commands, the <i>Billings</i> and the <i>Nobel</i>, but had never fancied those ships as living beings the way she did <i>Voyager</i>. She felt as much as heard the thrum of the warp engines - the ship’s heartbeat - and noted the quiet hisses as air circulated through the overhead ventilation ducts. Deep within the bulkheads, the plasma relays surged, almost like a circulatory system. The ship was <i>alive</i>.</p><p>
 As Janeway set off on her rounds, she felt a sense of relief. The thought of staying in her quarters trying to sleep was unbearable. She resisted the urge to go to the bridge, instead continuing down to deck 3. Tuvok had charge of the bridge during this particular Gamma shift, and several of the bridge crew currently on duty were also relatively junior. She wanted to give Tuvok the chance to mentor them, instead of insisting on taking on that role herself. When they’d discussed it earlier, Tuvok had pointedly reminded her that he had taught for years at the Academy, and she’d taken the hint that she needed to learn to delegate more.
</p><p>
 And speaking of the crew, her thoughts circled back to her recent dinners with Tom, and Chakotay. The former had been a (qualified) success while the latter had ended on an unsettled note. <i>Best to be cautious where both men are concerned</i>. She and Tom were growing closer and she definitely felt like she was getting to know him better. Unlike her meal with Chakotay, where the conversation had veered into uncomfortable territory…
</p><p>
Chakotay’s words about “dinner with the captain” struck a chord within her now. She had been pondering a way of increasing her connection to the rest of her crew, in particular other members of the senior staff like Harry Kim and B’Elanna Torres. She resolved in the morning to contact Torres and tender her an invitation.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Janeway's command of the <i>Nobel</i> is detailed in a number of stories by mc moose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gerron took a deep breath as the door chimed. It took all of his effort to remain calm as he signaled for those outside to enter. The door slid open to reveal Ken Dalby and Michael Jonas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Gerron said as calmly as he could manage. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears, but Dalby and Jonas’ presence in his quarters made what was going to happen next real. It was then he realized that he’d been hoping that maybe they wouldn’t go through with it. He rubbed his clammy palms together. Both Jonas and Dalby seemed at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we early?” Dalby asked, looking around Gerron’s quarters, confusion mixed with stressed anticipation clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on time,” Gerron said. He glanced at the chronometer and then back at his two guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dalby circled the quarters. It was smaller than the officers’ quarters on decks 2 and 9, and instead of a queen sized bed, it featured a twin bunk and a much smaller living area. Still, Gerron was glad he didn’t have to share with someone else, like some of the other Maquis. He knew Dalby occupied similar quarters as did Jonas. As such, he wondered at Dalby’s close scrutiny of the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dalby spoke. “I’m impressed. You’ve got this place Starfleet regulation clean. Very impressive how quickly you managed to absorb the manual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerron shrugged, trying his best to sound nonchalant. “I had time on my hands so...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No issue from Mariah?” Dalby asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerron shifted from foot to foot. “No,” he said, “no problem.” Mariah had had concerns, of course, but nothing he hadn’t been able to overcome with his charm and possible suggestiveness that perhaps they were more than friends. He’d assured her there was nothing to fear, that they were doing the right thing. After all, hadn’t they stood together against oppression in the past? If nothing else, Mariah was a team player. “What about the comm system?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dalby smiled. “Already taken care of.” He glanced at the chronometer. “Cascade failure set to trigger in about 45 minutes. Should be subtle enough that the level one diagnostics don’t detect it while in progress.” He took a deep breath. “Timing is everything.” He looked meaningfully at Jonas and then Gerron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonas, his fists clenching and unclenching -- his characteristically nervous gesture -- finally turned to the other two “We have a problem,” he said. “Where is Seska?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neelix smoothed back his whiskers, and then examined his appearance in the mirror. He turned this way and then that way, an uncharacteristic show of vanity, but it had been a long time since anyone had touched his whiskers. He tried to keep a positive attitude about how Kes seemed very busy as of late with her duties in Sickbay and tried to be understanding about the fact that she was often too tired to do much but meet him for a quick meal in the Mess Hall every third or fourth night. He knew she was excited about her new responsibilities, and he didn’t want to dampen her enthusiasm. However, he could help hoping that over time, her demanding schedule would moderate and they could spend more time together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being completely honest with himself, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed that Kes never made plans to spend the night anymore; even her visits to his cabin were fewer and far between. Her spot in his bed remained empty. Just it had been for the previous ten days. He reminded himself counting the days wasn’t useful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that she had recently become good friends with Tom Paris wasn’t lost on him. While she reassured him that there was nothing there but friendship between her and the chief helmsman, every now and then Neelix felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Kes talking to Tom. But then he also saw Tom talking to nearly everyone else on the ship. The man, in Neelix’s opinion, was nothing less than a walking hormone. Kes was smart enough to see through that. At least, he hoped so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neelix stepped away from the mirror. It was nearly time to get to the Mess Hall. The dinner shift would start shortly and he had a new recipe to try. Along with fried leola root and roasted cauliflower, he planned serving stewed </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheluka</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Camarian tomato sauce - a dish he hoped would please the finicky palates of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s crew. He straightened his colorful jacket, an then with a satisfied breath, he left his quarters. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sandrine smiled as Tom approached the bar. As always, there was a quality about her presence that he found comforting. More than anywhere else, Sandrine’s hole-in-the-wall bar was home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlot for me, and--” Tom cast a look in B’Elanna’s direction “-- what would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlot is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ktarian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great.” B’Elanna’s gaze swept  the entire bar, and Tom took secret pride in the fact that he had left no detail -- from the colorful art on the wall to the intricate wooden carvings edging the ceiling -- undone. After all, when it came to Sandrine’s, (and when he was off-duty), he had nothing but time to design it exactly the way his memory called for. “You programmed this yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tom said, handing the glass to B’Elanna. “Took a little time but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that. It’s very detailed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna leaned back against the bar, her eyes half closed as she took her first sip of the wine. “This isn’t synthehol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but very precisely programmed to mimic the taste of the real thing. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you were such a perfectionist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smiled. “I didn’t realize you liked merlot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna turned her head to look at him. “So this is how you spend your free time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Now that Harry has been spending a lot of his free time practicing his clarinet, I’ve been spending my free time here. During my Academy days, this was my favorite place.” Tom glanced over his shoulder to see that Sandrine had made a discrete exit. Another reason why he adored her. “The one place on the planet that wasn’t filled wall to wall with cadets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna put her wine glass down on the counter and perched on the bar stool. There was a certain grace to her movement that caught Tom’s eye. He’d always imagined B’Elanna as swift, possibly pugnacious, in her movements, but graceful wasn’t quite the word he’d ever associated with her. “I wasn’t in San Francisco long enough to figure out where to go,” B’Elanna said. She traced a carving in the wood. “Who is Yvette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone I knew,” Tom said casually. “Let’s just say it didn’t work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Academy romance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna smiled slightly. Her fingers curled around a wine glass. “Here’s to Academy romances.” There was a note of sadness in her voice that caught Tom’s attention. He’d have to ask her for details later, and it surprised him that he was already thinking about ‘later’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anyone want a drink? It’s on me. I’ve been saving rations,” Gerron said. The conversation over the past 45 minutes had been sparse. What was there, after all, to say? And as time ticked, Gerron found his nerves growing more tense, and a drink seemed to be the answer. Jonas shook his head but Dalby sitting on the sofa, his legs slightly spread, his arms resting on his thighs and fingers threaded, nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” he said. “Whiskey. Macallen, if you have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerron nodded. He didn’t have a preference, so when the two drinks materialized, he handed one to Dalby. They clinked their glasses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To change,” Gerron said. It was difficult to keep his voice even. His hand shook slightly as he lifted the glass to his lips. The drink was smooth as it went down his throat, rich with flavors of caramel and spice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To change,” Dalby echoed.  He looked like he was about to ask a question when the door chimed. The three exchanged looks. Dalby straightened, and shot a warning look towards the other two men. He said calmly, “Three friends enjoying drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Gerron said. He tugged at the jacket of his uniform, cleared his throat and then said, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new arrival was none other than Seska. She was not in uniform, and her hair loosely fell to her shoulders. Gerron recognized the boots she wore from their Maquis days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time,” Jonas said irritably, putting voice to what Gerron had been thinking for the past hour. “Communications will go down in minutes, as well as other systems. If we linger much longer, the others will be tipped off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was delayed in Chakotay’s quarters,” Seska said evenly, her eyes flashing at them as if daring them to object to her nocturnal activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you convinced him to join us?” Gerron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t talk very much,” Seska said in a silky voice that sent a shiver down Gerron’s back. “We were busy with… other things.” She glanced around at them. “But not to worry, I’m sure he will join us once we are in control. He will understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael Jonas’ lips turned up slightly as he handed Seska a phaser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our first objective,” she said, “is the transporter room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the bridge? And Engineering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seska’s lips turned up slightly at the corners. “Everyone is in place. Gerron will lead the assault on the Bridge. Suder will meet us in the transporter room and then we will transport in teams to Engineering and the Bridge. Everyone understand?” She swept her gaze across the three men. Gerron himself straightened under Seska’s scrutiny. There was something about the way she looked at him that made him weak in the knees. Finally she nodded in satisfaction. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was a pretty good session this evening,” Harry Kim said to Mike Hogan as they walked slowly down the corridor toward their respective quarters. Their holodeck session had ended 30 minutes earlier but neither one was in a hurry. “The jazz band is definitely starting to gel.”</p><p>“The acoustics on the holodeck are better than I expected,” Hogan said. “I know you said the quality of the holographic instruments isn’t on par with the real thing, but I don’t think it makes a difference.” </p><p>“No, I guess it really doesn’t,” Harry said. He patted his clarinet lovingly. “I’m still glad I have an actual one, though.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Hogan said, lifting his flute. “I can’t believe I let so much time lapse before picking it up again.”</p><p>“The important thing is, you’re playing again,” Harry said. He stopped outside his cabin, but made no move to enter. “I wanted to ask you, though...maybe we should give up on having a vocalist.”</p><p>“You didn’t like the holographic singer?” Hogan said. “I thought she was pretty good.”</p><p>“I just prefer an actual person,” Harry admitted. “You have to admit her voice was a little bit… tinny.”</p><p>Hogan considered. “You’re right, but we haven’t exactly found anyone who could sing.” He paused. “I’ve never heard anything sound so bad as when Ahni Jetel tried out for the position last week.” </p><p>“Come on,” Harry objected. ”Ahni is very nice.”</p><p>“Yes, she <i>is</i> very nice but she can’t sing her way out of a paper bag,” Hogan said bluntly. “Then again, maybe that would make her sound better.”</p><p>“She wasn’t <i>that</i> bad,” Harry chided him, though his lips might have twitched. </p><p>“Well, that’s only true in comparison to Lyndsay Ballard, who was even worse.” Hogan gave him a quick apologetic look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dis your girlfriend.”</p><p>“Lyndsay isn’t my girlfriend,” Harry immediately said. “We’re just good friends from our Academy days. Besides, I’ve got Libby waiting back home for me.” He pressed his palm against the sensor panel of the door, expecting it to open but it remained closed.</p><p>“Yeah, you keep saying that but…” Hogan stopped. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said. “My door won’t open.” He raised his voice. “Computer, open the door, authorization Ensign Harry Kim, zeta zeta zero five nine.” The door didn’t budge. “It seems to be stuck.”</p><p>Hogan went down the corridor to his own cabin and laid his hand on the sensor panel. The door promptly opened. “Mine works OK.”</p><p>“Well, mine doesn’t.” Harry tried again, this time keying in a manual override. “There must be a localized malfunction involving the sensor panel.”</p><p>Hogan came back to stand next to Harry. “Manual override didn’t work?”</p><p>“It didn’t respond to my voice command either,” Harry said. </p><p>“Hey, are you having trouble getting inside your quarters, too?”</p><p>Harry swung around to see Scott Rollins approach. Like them, Rollins was still in his yellow-shouldered uniform, which signified he was part of Lieutenant Tuvok’s security team. Harry and Hogan wore the same color, despite being part of Ops and Engineering, respectively. “Rollins, didn’t you have the holodeck slot after ours, to celebrate your birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought I did,” said Rollins, “but Paris showed up and claimed that he had booked that slot.” </p><p>“And you just let him have it?” Hogan said.</p><p>Rollins shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t really feel like celebrating. My wife and I share a birthday and so…” He straightened up. “Anyway, I headed back to my cabin--” he jerked his thumb to indicate a stretch of corridor around the bend “--and the door won’t respond to any commands. I even tried entering the codes manually, but no dice.”</p><p>“So it’s not a local malfunction after all,” Harry said, exchanging glances with Hogan.</p><p>“<i>I</i> can get inside my quarters,” Hogan said.</p><p>“Let’s try some of the other doors,” Harry said as he went to the cabin next door. “This is Vorik’s cabin.” He signaled and waited a few moments, aware that if the Vulcan ensign was inside, he was probably asleep.</p><p>“Who is there?” came Vorik’s voice.</p><p>“It’s Harry Kim,” Harry said. “Tell me, does your door open?”</p><p>“Of course it does,” said Vorik promptly. “Computer, open door.”</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>“Computer, open the door to Ensign Vorik’s cabin,” the Vulcan said. After a moment, he added, “Curious, it does not seem to be responding.”</p><p>“Rollins and I are locked out of our quarters,” Harry said. “But Hogan here can get in and out of his cabin with no trouble.”</p><p>“I shall endeavor to get my door open,” Vorik said. “In the meantime, have you contacted Engineering?”</p><p>“Good point,” Harry said and tapped his comm badge. “Kim to Engineering.” There was no response.</p><p>“OK, this is definitely getting weird,” Rollins said as he tried his own. “I got nothing.”</p><p>Harry turned to Hogan expectantly. “Sorry,” Hogan said apologetically, “I don’t have mine on me.” He held up his hands. “I know, Starfleet regulations state that you have to have your comm badge with you at all times, but for crying out loud, I’m off duty!”</p><p>“Let’s try some of the other cabins,” Rollins said, “and see if they can open.”</p><p>“I think Joe Carey is on duty now,” Hogan said as they approached the next cabin. “He won’t be home.”</p><p>“Maybe try a security emergency override?” suggested Harry. “I think we have grounds for it. This could be a shipwide issue…”</p><p>“I already tried a security override to get into my own quarters,” Rollins admitted, his mouth set in a grim line as he approached the panel and manually entered the codes. He swore when he had no luck. “Damn it! It should work!”</p><p>“Easy,” Harry said, trying to calm him down. He was worried, too, but tried not to let it show. The nameplate on the next cabin said, “John Fitzpatrick.” Harry signaled for entry and almost immediately the door slid open to reveal its occupant wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.</p><p>“What’s up?” asked Fitzpatrick. He glanced over his shoulder. “I’m kind of busy right now, if you get my drift…”</p><p>“Sorry for the interruption,” Harry said awkwardly. Fitzpatrick was one of the former Maquis and he didn’t know him that well. In fact, Harry couldn’t remember having spoken to him prior to now. “But some of us are experiencing a problem with the locking mechanisms on our cabin doors and we were wondering if you were, too.” He added hastily, “But obviously not, so we’ll just be on our way.” </p><p>Fitzpatrick shot him a look but didn’t say anything as he closed the door.</p><p>“That wasn’t awkward or anything,” Hogan said sarcastically as they continued down the corridor.</p><p>Rollins ignored him. “Fitzpatrick is one of the Maquis.”</p><p>“So? What difference does that make?” Harry asked.</p><p>Rollins’s lips tightened. “Just making an observation. Who’s next?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took all of Dalby’s effort to appear lowkey as he followed Gerron, Jonas, Suder and Seska towards the transporter room. To his relief, the corridors were empty and none of the others seemed inclined to small talk. He paused only briefly to check a console on the wall. The cascade virus he had implemented earlier had started to run its way through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> systems. It wouldn’t be long now before the Starfleet officers became aware that something was very wrong. He quickened his step to catch up to the others. Seska tossed him a wary look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” she asked. There was a confident militaristic quality to her stride. Dalby had always been fascinated by that aspect of Seska. Unlike the rest of the Maquis who had come from all walks of life, with a range of experience, Seska had always managed to carry herself with the air of someone who knew exactly who she was and what she was doing. She also had a keen tactical mind and for that reason, Dalby was sure that despite numbers not being on the Maquis’ side, he knew Seska could out-maneuver just about anyone on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure everything is on schedule,” Dalby said lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seska nodded approvingly. “And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problems that I can see.” Dalby cast a glance towards some of the crew quarters as they passed by. One of the quarters belonged to Ensign Vorik and the other to Ensign Celes. Thanks to the cascade virus, the doors were now locked, making it impossible for any Starfleet officers who might be within to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group crowded into the turbolift and silence fell. Seska stared straight ahead, her gaze intent on the turbolift doors. When the doors finally opened, they spilled into the corridor. THe transporter room was directly in front of them. Seska, her jaw set, tipped her head towards the door, and placed her hand on the butt of her phaser. She mouthed a five second countdown and then gave a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mutiny was officially underway. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The program flicked on and off, the photons sparkling in and out of existence. Sandrine’s face was frozen in an expression of perpetual surprise. B’Elanna brushed by the holographic bartender and to the control panel on the far end. She rapidly tapped in her codes, but the fix she had implemented earlier didn’t work this time. She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”  Tom asked anxiously as he appeared at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” B’Elanna tried again and once again, came up empty. The pool table blinked out of existence and this time, it didn’t return. “I’m going to shut the program off. We’ll need to run a thorough diagnostic on the holodeck’s systems.” She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. Already her days were long, trying to keep up with the neverending list of maintenance issues and a malfunctioning holodeck was really the last thing she needed when she was already trying to stretch the limited dilithium reserves. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom shrugged. “It happens.” He took one look around. Sandrine was gone now and the bar was struggling to keep form. “It was fun while it lasted.” He shot B’Elanna a look. “Wasn’t so bad, was it? Hanging out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna, deep in thought, only muttered under her breath. Finally she said, “I can’t get the program to power down. I’m going to have to do this from Engineering.” She tapped her communicator. “Torres to Carey.” A moment later, she added, “Torres to Nicoletti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s expression quickly turned to concern. “Paris to the Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torres to Chakotay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence once again greeted her hail. B’Elanna and Tom looked at each other and then Tom quickened his step to the holodeck doors. He signalled for exit, but nothing happened. He tried again. B’Elanna tamped down the curl of anxiety brewing in her stomach. They were experiencing a simple holodeck malfunction, nothing more and nothing less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom slammed his fist against the door, jolting B’Elanna out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brute force isn’t going to get us out of this,” B’Elanna said pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tom said ruefully as he rubbed at the reddened skin. “But it sure felt good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna allowed herself a small smile. “Sometimes I like to land a good punch too.” She nodded towards the control panel she was working on. “Help me get this cover off. I’ve got an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, first we get stuck in a Jeffries tube together and now the holodeck,” Tom said as he crawled into the maintenance shaft behind B’Elanna. The metal grating bit painfully on his knees. He paused to readjust his pants. “It’s starting to become a habit with us. What’s next? The turbo lift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna didn’t change her pace. “We are almost at junction J54,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom bit back his smile. “I don’t have your comprehensive knowledge of the Jefferies tubes. Where does that put us exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mess Hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me,” Tom said. His stomach grumbled slightly and he thought it must be close to the time he’d be waking up and getting ready for Alpha shift. It was already clear that today wouldn’t be an easy day at the helm. He picked up the pace and maneuvered himself into position to help B’Elanna force the hatch open. The scene that greeted them was nothing short of chaotic. Neelix was scurrying between overturned tables and pots and pans on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw  Ensign White  helping an injured Ensign Sharr to her feet. Tom scrambled out of the tube, B’Elanna close behind him. Neelix saw them and waved at them frenetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you’re here!” Neelix said, sounding uncharacteristically frazzled. Tom scanned the room, but it was B’Elanna who spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened here?” B’Elanna asked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a telltale shimmer of light, Seska and Jonas materialized in Engineering. There was a brief moment as Seska orientated herself to the new surroundings. They had beamed into the entryway, with the pulsing blue waves of the warp core directly in front of them. </p><p>“Seska!” Joe Carey looked startled by her appearance in Engineering. “What are you doing here? You’re not on duty.” </p><p>Seska whipped out her phaser and Jonas followed suit. Joe’s eyes widened as he backed up towards the warp core where Susan Nicoletti stood in stunned silence -- a first, Seska thought with some glee. It was nice to have the upper hand on the snooty lieutenant. With a quick twist of her wrist, Seska yanked off Nicoletti and Carey’s badges, and didn’t bother to hide her smile as Nicoletti stumbled backwards.On the upper deck, Seska saw Ahni Jetel looking down at them with confusion etched across her pretty features. </p><p>“Get down here,” Seska ordered Jetel, as she herded Carey and Nicoletti into a corner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael Jonas bounding up the stairs to corner Jetel. In a sparkle of light, Suder and Dalby appeared.</p><p>“We have modified the transporter controller so no Starfleet personnel can use them without Maquis authorization,” Dalby said breathlessly. “And all functions have been transferred to Engineering now.”</p><p>“And the bridge?” Seska asked briskly.</p><p>“Gerron’s leading the strike team there now,” Suder answered. Seska nodded in satisfaction. Everything was proceeding according to the plan. All of those years of tactical training in the Obsidian Order, put to use during her Maquis days, were coming to fruition now. If only her superiors could see her now.</p><p>“Excellent,” Seska said. She pointed towards Carey, Nicoletti and Jetel. “Restrain them,” Seska ordered and Suder and Dalby complied immediately. Jonas marched Jetel down.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Carey asked as Suder yanked off his communicator. </p><p>“What does it look like?” Seska said. She waved her phaser. “We’re taking over.”</p><p>“This is insanity,” Nicoletti said furiously as she struggled against Dalby’s strong-armed grip on her bicep. “You won’t get away with this.”</p><p>Seska parted her lips slightly, feeling very smug. “Oh? I think we already are.” She turned to Dalby. “Change in plans. Join Gerron on the bridge.”</p><p>Dalby looked surprised. “Are you sure you don’t need me here?”</p><p>Seska shook her head, remembering how nervous Gerron looked in his quarters. The last thing she needed was for the young man -- who had never before been in charge of anything more significant than organizing dinner -- to lose his nerve. With Dalby there, she had more confidence that the bridge would be theirs.</p><p>“Yes,” she said. She waved her phaser at him impatiently. “Kill any who resist, and imprison the rest until we have the opportunity to search for an L-class planet.” Carey gaped at the comment. Seska smirked with satisfaction at him. “Something to think about, lieutenant,” she said as she indicated for Suder to keep his weapon trained on the three engineering officers. “You’re either with us on our journey to the Alpha Quadrant, or perhaps you’d prefer making your home permanently here in the DQ. The choice is yours.” And with that, she turned to the task of taking over all of <em> Voyager’s </em> command systems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Ayala bit back a yawn as he manned  the Tactical station. Originally Rollins had been scheduled for this shift, but Ayala had agreed to swap with him so he could celebrate his birthday. To his left, Ensign Dak Benedict was at Ops, running a series of deep space scans.</p><p>“Nothing ahead on the sensors, sir,” Benedict said.</p><p>Tuvok turned in the captain’s seat and favored Benedict with a long look. “Nothing, Ensign?”</p><p>The young Starfleet officer flushed. “Uh, I mean I’m not picking up any ships or anything out of the ordinary.”</p><p>“Say what you mean, Mr. Benedict,” Tuvok admonished. “Accurate reports are an essential part of Starfleet duty, in particular when manning one of the bridge stations.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” said Benedict, his slumped shoulders clearly conveying how he felt.</p><p>At the helm, Pablo Baytart snickered. Though Baytart himself had no cause to feel superior, as only last week Ayala had witnessed Tuvok admonish <i>him</i> for some perceived dereliction of duty. Ayala sighed under his breath. At least Tuvok didn’t only single out the Maquis officers. He half turned to where Cassian Aubin, another Maquis, sat at the engineering station, ready to point that out. But Aubin kept his head down, his eyes firmly on his console.</p><p><i>Graveyard shift</i>, Ayala thought to himself. It was almost preferable to have someone shooting at you - which had been a common occurrence back with the Maquis in the Badlands, or even here in the Delta Quadrant. Ayala glanced at the chrono. Just a few more hours until Gamma shift was over, and then he had a full 24 hours off. Maybe he’d try to book some holodeck time...</p><p>His thoughts of skiing the snowy slopes of Cordova Prime were interrupted at the unexpected appearance of a large group of people on the bridge. Gerron was in the lead, with Mariah Henley, Jack Shea, Tabor and Kija Kwan close on his heels. None of them were in uniform and they all carried large phaser rifles.</p><p>Tuvok half-rose from his seat. “What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“You’re no longer in command. This is a Maquis ship now,” Gerron announced. On cue, Kwan shoved Benedict away from the Ops station, and Tabor displaced Baytart at the helm. Startled, they showed no resistance. Shea aimed his phaser rifle at the ‘Fleeters, motioning them to move to the side. </p><p>Aubin finally looked up from his Engineering station and smiled. <i>He was expecting this</i>, Ayala realized in shock. <i>He knew this was going to happen.</i></p><p>Tuvok slapped his comm badge. “Tuvok to Janeway--”</p><p>Gerron immediately struck him across the face with the butt of his rifle, then clubbed him in the back of his head for good measure. Tuvok dropped like a stone. “You won’t be making any more calls,” he said, his voice tinged with satisfaction. He nodded to Shea, who grabbed Tuvok’s arms and dragged him over to the other captive Starfleet officers. </p><p>The turbolift doors opened and Dalby entered the bridge. “Did I miss all the fun?” he asked.</p><p>Gerron looked at him in surprise. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be in Engineering?”</p><p>“Seska sent me to see if you needed any help,” Dalby said, glancing around. “But I see you’ve got everything under control.”</p><p>“Damn straight, I do,” Gerron said.</p><p>Ayala glanced swiftly at Tuvok to try and ascertain his condition. The Vulcan hadn’t quite lost consciousness, but had been effectively neutralized as evidenced by his bruised cheek and bloody lip. Even as Ayala watched, a thin green line of blood trickled from Tuvok’s nose as well.</p><p>Standing next to Gerron, Henley gazed down at Tuvok’s still form, seemingly surprised at this show of violence. “Oh my God--” </p><p>Ignoring Henley, Gerron tapped his own comm badge. “Gerron to Seska. Objective achieved. The bridge is ours.” </p><p>“Good work,” Seska responded approvingly. “Engineering has been secured and I’ve already put the next phase of our plan into action. All the Fleeters’ comm badges have been cut off from the system and they are locked in their quarters. We’ll check in later. Seska out.”  </p><p>“Clever of you to take a page out of Tuvok’s own book for how to contain a sizable segment of the ship’s crew and keep them from interfering,” Tabor said, twisting around from his position at the helm.</p><p>Gerron grinned. “Wasn’t it?” He turned to Ayala and said, “I didn’t realize you’d be on duty now, Ayala. Good thing you are, as that’s one less ‘Fleeter we have to subdue.” Without waiting for a response, Gerron turned to look at Baytart and Benedict and said, “You aren’t going to give us any trouble, are you?” </p><p>The two men mutely shook their heads. </p><p>“Tie them up,” Gerron ordered Shea, “and lock them inside the Captain’s Ready Room. We’ll deal with them later.” He frowned as Ayala cleared his throat. “Mike?”</p><p>Ayala thought rapidly. “It’s about time the Maquis are taking over this ship,” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic at this development. “Though I can’t help but wonder why you didn’t let me know in advance.”</p><p>“High time indeed,” Gerron agreed, completely passing over the rest of Ayala’s remark. “We won’t have to deal with stupid Starfleet regs anymore and can concentrate on getting home, instead of pandering to local species and stopping to explore every single boring stellar phenomena we encounter. Bloody waste of time.” He nudged Tuvok, who was still lying dazed on the floor, with the toe of his boot. </p><p>Tuvok stirred and with a visible effort forced his eyes to open fully. “You will not get away with this,” he said, his voice slurred.</p><p>Gerron laughed in his face. “We already have.” </p><p>When Tuvok attempted to say something else, Gerron raised his rifle threateningly once more. </p><p>“Don’t hit him again!” Henley protested.</p><p>“Shut up,” Gerron said to her brusquely. “He has to learn that he’s not in control anymore.” </p><p>Henley didn’t say anything further but looked unhappy.</p><p>“What about Janeway?” Ayala asked quickly. “What did you do with her?”</p><p>“Captain Bitch is locked in her quarters like all the other off-duty ‘Fleeters,” Gerron said dismissively. “We’ll deal with her later.”</p><p>“She’s in for a rude awakening, to say the least,” smirked Dalby.</p><p>It was on the tip of Ayala’s tongue to ask what would happen to the Starfleet crew, but he thought better of asking. It was likely Gerron didn’t know - he’d never impressed Ayala with his intellectual prowess. He had little doubt that Seska was the one calling the shots. <i>Where was Chakotay in all this?</i> </p><p>Instead, Ayala asked, “What are you going to do with Tuvok now? Lock him up with the others?” </p><p>“Best to kill him,” Dalby interrupted. “Payback for pretending to be one of us when in reality he was spying for Starfleet all along.” </p><p>“No, let’s keep him alive,” Ayala said immediately, hoping they would listen to him. “He’s got more value as a hostage.” He added, “Just in case Janeway is slow to accept the new reality...she’d do anything to save his life, as she’s already proved.”</p><p>Gerron thought it over. “You’re right,” he said at last. “We’ll  keep him alive - for now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Neelix started meal prep in the Mess Hall, he saw a few crewmembers drift in and out. Some were still on shift and just wanted a snack or a quick ten minute break before returning to their stations. Others stopped at the replicator to get a meal before retiring to their quarters or whatever else they had planned. He nodded greetings to the incoming crew before returning his attention to the chopping in front of him.</p>
<p>“Did you get scheduled for your physical yet?” said Ensign Golwat to Ensign Kristine Fernandez who stood behind him in line. “Kes says I’m missing a lot of things.”</p>
<p>Neelix’s ears perked up at the mention of Kes. As he listened to the conversation, he gathered that crew physicals were taking a lot of time and no one was happy about them. Fernandez, for one, seemed annoyed.</p>
<p>“As if we don’t have enough to do it as it is. Running this ship short staffed, and everywhere you turn, there’s Maquis incompetence,” Fernandez grumbled. “Really, the last thing anyone should worry about is the physical. How about getting the Maquis to train up on proper Starfleet procedures?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you being a little unfair, Kris?” Ensign Emma Jenkins said as she cuddled  with Lieutenant Jim Murphy on a sofa. The two of them had been very cozy as of late, and Neelix speculated that this might be one romance with lasting implications. Emma was warm and effusive while Murphy came across as genuine and hardworking, albeit a bit accident prone. “The Maquis are doing the best that they can. We all are.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s hard when we aren’t all on the same page and sometimes, they just don’t want to do things the Starfleet way. It adds unnecessary time and complication to *everything* and I’m sick of it,” Fernandez said. Golwat nodded in agreement. “But I hear what you’re saying and I’ll try to be more patient.” She paused and then with intent clearly on changing the subject, she said, “Did you guys get your physicals scheduled?”</p>
<p>Jenkins nodded. “Yes, Kes caught me this morning.” She offered a pretty smile. “She caught Tom Paris at the same time. Scheduled us on the spot.”</p>
<p>The mention of Tom Paris with Kes distracted Neelix and his knife slipped. He let out a yelp and quickly started at his bleeding thumb.</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Golwat asked just as Murphy leapt to his feet and grabbed a medkit.</p>
<p>“Let me help you,” Murphy said. He quickly located the dermal regenerator and within seconds the wound was completely healed. Neelix smiled gratefully, but his heart was pounding. Kes had assured him many times that there was nothing between her and Tom Paris and yet, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that perhaps the two of them were better suited for each other. But then, he reminded himself, that he’d seen Tom around a wide variety of women, and especially Megan Delaney. He decided he had to trust Kes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was aware of a commotion just outside the Mess Hall doors. Murphy turned toward the exit, confusion crossing his aquiline features. Ferndandez got to her feet while Golwat raced to the door, Jenkins close behind her. Then as the doors opened, Golwat crumpled, with Jenkins tripping and then falling heavily. Startled Neelix grabbed the heavy frying pan behind him and ran out from behind the counter. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Neelix asked as Lieutenant Jay White came bursting in, followed by Ensign Blanca Wilkinson. Both Starfleet officers looked panicked.</p>
<p>“Lock the doors!” White called as Wilkinsonleaned over to help Golwat to her feet. Murphy pulled Jenkins up and led the pilot to one of the sofas. “So sorry. We didn’t mean to shoot you but we didn’t know who was in here and didn’t want to take chances.”</p>
<p>“Is it the Kazon? Vidiians?”</p>
<p>“It’s the Maquis,” Weiss said grimly. </p>
<p>Neelix didn’t bother to hide his confusion. “The… Maquis?”</p>
<p>“They’re taking over the ship. As far as we can tell, they’ve got Engineering, the Bridge, the transporter room, and God knows what else,” Wilkinson said just as the door slid open and a wounded Ensign Sharr stumbled in, her uniform charred on the sleeve and her wound bleeding profusely. Ensign Nesterowicz was right behind her, hobbling on a clearly injured leg. </p>
<p>“Anyone else?” Murphy asked.</p>
<p>“Not that we can see,” Sharr said weakly as she leaned against the wall for support. Murphy and Fernandez helped Nesterowicz to a seat. His face was pale, and his breath came out in short bursts. Neelix stared at the first aid kit that Murphy had handed him just a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>“Neelix to the Doctor.”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother,” Weiss called out. “The communications system is down.”</p>
<p>Neelix pulled the dermal regenerator out. He knew it was a level 1 device and not adequate for the injuries he saw in front of him. But he sprang into action, quickly rearranging furniture, with Murphy and Fernandez’s help, and pulling the medical cots out of the storage bays located beneath the floorboards. </p>
<p>At that moment, an access panel in the wall popped open. Wilkinson and White pivoted, their phasers trained on the opening. A second passed and then Tom Paris appeared, followed by B’Elanna Torres. Tom took one long look around, his expression turning from curiosity to alarm. </p>
<p>“Thank goodness you’re here!” Neelix exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened here?” Torres demanded. </p>
<p>“The Maquis are attacking,” White said grimly, keeping his phaser trained on Torres. Realization dawned on the chief engineer and she held up her hands.</p>
<p>“I know nothing about this,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Torres has been with me all night,” Paris said as he scanned the room, his gaze resting on Sharr, wincing in pain. “Whatever is going on, trust me, she’s not involved.” He turned his attention back to Neelix. “Guess you could use a hand with that,” he said, indicating the med kit. </p>
<p>Neelix nodded, gratefully, and turned the case over to the chief helmsman. He’d never thought he'd be so happy to see Tom Paris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There really was no need for you to stay on for Gamma shift,” the Doctor said.</p><p>“It’s not a problem. Besides, I want to keep an eye on Jor,” Kes said in response, raising her voice to be heard over the beeps of the biobed monitors. She indicated the unconscious patient. “You said yourself she’s approaching a critical point in the course of her illness, with a potential for cardiac arrest, depending on how she responds to your new treatment protocol.”</p><p>“Your concern for the patient is laudable, but <i>I</i> can monitor her condition,” the Doctor said, as he reviewed the list of scheduled crew physicals. “And, unlike you, I don’t need to sleep.” His voice softened. “Surely you must be tired after your long day. There’s no need for you to pull a second duty shift.”</p><p>“I also have some studying to do,” Kes said, indicating the PADD on her lap. “So I wouldn’t be sleeping now anyway.” She felt a little guilty using her studies as an excuse. True, she was training to become a medical practitioner in her own right, but her real reason for staying in Sickbay overnight was that it was a good excuse to avoid Neelix. She had recently decided to break up with him, but was dreading actually doing it. Though she would forever be grateful to him for rescuing her from the Kazon, that was a far cry from being in love with him. </p><p>Fortunately, the Doctor was oblivious to her inner turmoil and accepted her statement at face value. “Well, you’re certainly a diligent student, and to be honest, I do appreciate your company.” </p><p>“You must get lonely,” Kes said sympathetically. “I’m sure it’s hard to be confined to Sickbay all the time.” </p><p>“I have been beamed to the holodeck a couple of times, and the Captain and Lieutenant Torres have mentioned the possibility of setting up holoprojectors in other parts of the ship to give me greater mobility,” the Doctor noted. “But somehow there never seems to be enough time or personnel to actually make it happen. Or maybe it’s just not a priority.”</p><p>Kes started to object, when the doors to Sickbay burst open to admit Kurt Bendera, accompanied by Ann Smithee and Chell. </p><p>“Please state the nature of the medical emergency,” the Doctor said immediately. “Are you injured?”</p><p>Instead of answering, however, Bendera said, “Computer, shut down the Emergency Medical Hologram.” The Doctor opened his mouth indignantly, but winked out of existence. Bendera turned to the others. “Secure the area.” </p><p>“What’s going on?” Kes demanded as she advanced to confront him. “Why did you shut down the Doctor’s program?” Her eyes widened as she saw the phaser rifle in his hands. Ann and Chell were similarly armed.</p><p>“The Maquis are taking over the ship,” Bendera said gruffly.</p><p>Kes recoiled in shock. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Bendera’s tone softened. “Look, we don’t want to hurt you, Kes, so please cooperate.” </p><p>“'Cooperate’?”</p><p>“Don’t get in our way,” Bendera said. “You’re not Starfleet, Kes, there’s no reason for you to get involved.”</p><p>“There’s no one else in Sickbay except for Jor, who’s occupying one of the biobeds,” Ann said as she came back into the main bay after doing a check of the other areas.</p><p>“Good,” said Bendera. “Chell?”</p><p>“Communications shut down,” the Bolian replied as he entered some final commands into the main console. “Strange how they made the Sickbay comm system separate from the rest of the ship, not terribly efficient if you ask me.” </p><p><i>On the contrary</i>, thought Kes, <i>it was probably designed for just such a situation as this.</i> </p><p>Chell continued, “Should we shut down the rest of the Sickbay systems as well?”</p><p>“Jor will die if you do that!” Kes objected. “Surely the life of one of your comrades means something to you.”</p><p>“We have to lock up the Ocampan,” Ann said to Bendera, as if Kes wasn’t standing there. "We can’t afford her escaping and warning the others. Maybe stick her in one of the stasis units.” </p><p>“I need to take care of Jor,” Kes protested, wondering if they cared about their fellow Maquis. “Her condition requires around the clock monitoring.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Bendera said, a look of compassion crossing his face as he glanced towards Jor’s biobed. “We’ll just lock you in here instead, Kes.” He met her eyes and she thought she saw a momentary expression of regret cross his face. He gestured to Ann and Chell. “Come on, let’s go. We’re on a schedule, you know.”</p><p>Any further protests Kes might have made were cut off. She rushed to the door and tried it, but she knew it was no use. She was locked in, cut off from the rest of the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samantha Wildman bent down and aimed her tricorder at the bottom row of cell cultures, noting the latest measurements. She frowned; the growth rate seemed a little off. She leaned forward to get a better angle for the tricorder, and then checked the results once more. <i>Much better</i>. Or at least, more in line with expectations. She wiped a trickle of sweat off her forehead. The temperature and humidity inside the science lab’s incubation chamber were much higher than Sam was used to, more reminiscent of a Terran tropical rainforest, or Delifat, a swamp planet in the Beta Quadrant where she’d been stationed for 3 months on her first tour of duty. Sam had grown up in the pressurized domes and temperature-controlled climate of Mars Colony, and wasn’t a fan of the warm, moist air that enveloped her now like a thick blanket. </p><p>She took a final set of readings and then carefully stood, holding on to the edge of the specimen rack to keep her balance. The interior of the incubation chamber was not really large enough to move around in comfortably, even without the numerous racks and holding tanks. Six months along in her pregnancy, Sam had recently started to “show” but her body was not yet unwieldy and she was able to maneuver to the chamber outlet panel without bumping into anything. She remembered when her older sister Tammy was pregnant with her son Matt; toward the end of her ninth month, Tammy had declared the baby would probably be born with bruises as a result of her own difficulty navigating close spaces. How Sam would have loved to swap pregnancy stories with her sister now! She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her emotions were a bit closer to the surface these days, and she didn’t want to start crying in the middle of her duty shift. She wouldn’t think of Tammy now - or her husband Gres.</p><p>Sam stepped out of the chamber, carefully closing the heavy door behind her, and handed the tricorder to Billy Telfer. “Here you go,” she said, gratefully breathing in the cool dry air of the main science lab.</p><p>Telfer nodded and fed the results into the main computer. “Running the analysis now,” he said, unconsciously tapping his fingers distractedly on the side of the console.</p><p>Sam sighed inwardly. Her nephew was the same way, unable to keep still for long periods, and in school had a number of “fidget toys” to keep his hands busy and help him focus. She didn’t say anything to Billy about the tapping, though, because he was a genuinely nice person and she knew he wasn’t doing this on purpose to make her crazy. She moved around the lab, checking various other experiments that were in different stages of completion while waiting for the results of Billy’s analysis. </p><p>“What are your plans for after the shift is over?” she asked as she finished her circuit of the lab.</p><p>“Oh, nothing special,” Billy replied, leaning back in his chair and flexing his arms. “Probably stop at the Mess Hall and grab a bite to eat, then head back to my quarters. You?”</p><p>“I’m going to Sickbay,” she said, unconsciously laying a hand on her belly. </p><p>“Everything OK?” Billy asked, concerned.</p><p>“Everything’s fine,” Sam reassured him. “Just a regular prenatal checkup.”</p><p>“Do you have time to stop by the Mess Hall first?” he asked. </p><p>“I’d love to, but the Doctor said he wants to do a glucose tolerance test, which means no eating two hours before.” She quickly added, “It’s all routine, nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Telfer nodded, and entered a series of commands into his console. “Phase one is complete. Beginning the correlations.” He gave her a quick glance. “I’m glad everything is going well for you and the baby, Sam, though I’ll miss your company in the Mess Hall.”</p><p>She smiled. He really <i>was</i> a sweetheart. “You know,” she said, a teasing note in her voice, “Jenny told me earlier that Megan would be working the second part of this shift in Stellar Cartography. Why don’t you ask her to join you for breakfast?”</p><p>Telfer’s face turned slightly pink as he looked away. “Uh, I heard Megan’s seeing Tom Paris.”</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors connecting Tom to practically every unattached female on board <i>Voyager</i>,” Sam retorted. “If that’s all that’s holding you back…seriously, Billy, I’ve seen the way you react when Megan’s nearby and it’s obvious that you like her. Why not ask her if she’s interested in spending some time with you? If not breakfast, maybe something else?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Telfer said, as he turned back to his console which beeped, signifying the conclusion of the second phase of the analysis. “Oh, that’s nice. I think the increase in--”</p><p>They both looked up as the main lab doors opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they completed a full circuit of the deck, Harry was thoroughly puzzled. “I don’t get it. Some of the cabins are affected, while others aren’t. What kind of malfunction is this?” </p><p>“This seems to be deliberate,” Rollins said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Didn’t you notice the pattern?” Rollins said. “It's only <i>Starfleet</i> cabins that are affected. None of the Maquis.” He turned on Hogan angrily. “Why don’t you tell us what’s going on?”</p><p>“Whoa, calm down,” Hogan said, lifting his hands up in supplication. “I don’t know anything about this.”</p><p>“Mike was with me this whole evening, I can vouch for him,” Harry said firmly. “So, we’ve got a mystery on our hands. If we work together, we can get to the bottom of this.” Harry paused. “What’s our next move?</p><p>“Let’s go to Hogan’s quarters to pick up his comm badge,” Rollins said immediately, his gaze not wavering from the other man. “Something tells me it will work when ours don’t.”</p><p>“All right,” Hogan said promptly. “I’m all for clearing this up once and for all. If Rollins’ theory is correct, then we should be able to contact Engineering and--”</p><p>A phaser beam glanced off the bulkhead opposite them.</p><p>Harry instinctively dropped to the floor. “What the hell?”</p><p>At his side, Hogan swore and Harry’s gaze went to him, wondering if he’d been hit. Hogan seemed to be all right, however. Realizing he hadn’t heard any reaction from Rollins, Harry looked up in time to see Rollins pull a small phaser pistol from his waistband and begin firing steadily. It was the weapon he wore while on duty. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief that they weren’t entirely defenseless against whoever was shooting at them. He raised his head to get a better look.</p><p>“Get down!” Rollins ordered, and Harry was only too happy to comply as another phaser beam hit the wall only inches from his head. Rollins shot again and a scream from the enemy announced that he had hit his target.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of power left,” Rollins warned. “The unit wasn’t fully charged to begin with.”</p><p>Even if it had been, Harry knew they couldn’t remain where they were. His fleeting glance had revealed that there were three, maybe four attackers, dressed in nondescript clothing. They didn’t seem to be Kazon or Vidiian. <i>Then who could they be?</i></p><p>“What do we do?” Hogan said.</p><p>Rollins fired again. The resulting beam was very weak, indicating Rollins probably had one shot left. “We can either stay here pinned down until they come for us, or we can rush them. Element of surprise - we may be able to overpower them.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like a very good idea to me,” Hogan objected.</p><p>“Got a better one?” Rollins said, just as his phaser petered out completely.</p><p>Harry quickly made the decision. “OK, on the count of three, one, two--”</p><p>With a loud yell, Rollins threw his spent phaser directly at their attackers, then led the charge to rush them, Hogan less than a step behind.</p><p>“Three!” finished Harry, annoyed they hadn’t waited for him. And then he was in the thick of things and had no further time to think. Brandishing his clarinet as a weapon, he landed a blow on the elbow of one man, then jabbed another in the face. </p><p>The attackers clearly hadn’t anticipated a counter-attack, and the sudden move to hand to hand fighting left them unable to fire their phaser rifles for fear of hitting their own people. Still, the rifles made effective clubs and Harry was momentarily dazed when he was struck a glancing blow.</p><p>Within minutes, it was over. There had only been three attackers, and one had been wounded at the outset by Rollins’ phaser. The other two had been knocked unconscious. Breathing heavily, Harry leaned against a wall, and saw to his dismay he’d cracked his clarinet in half. He dropped the pieces on the floor.</p><p>“Who the hell are these guys?” he said, even as he got his first clear look at the bodies on the floor of the corridor. </p><p>“My God,” said Hogan in a tone of utter disbelief. “It’s Nguyen, Doyle, and Carlson.”</p><p>“Maquis,” Rollins said succinctly. “Looks to me like we’ve got an uprising."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janeway had just reached deck 15 when her comm badge sounded. “Tuvok to Janeway...” and then the rest was lost in a burst of static. </p><p>Janeway frowned and tapped her badge. “Janeway to Tuvok,” she said. There was no response. She tried another tactic. “Janeway to the bridge. Come in, please.”</p><p>This time there wasn’t even any static. She tried again, then pulled off the badge, wondering if it was malfunctioning. She tapped it to produce a test signal, but it was completely silent. <i>Definitely malfunctioning.</i> </p><p>“Are you lost, Captain?”</p><p>Janeway startled involuntarily, then turned. Crewman Mortimer Harren was standing in the doorway to the small plasma relay room, leaning casually against one side of the doorframe. </p><p>“No, of course not,” Janeway said, then self-consciously straightened up to her full height. “There appears to be a problem with my comm badge.” </p><p>“I was just wondering,” Harren said, not moving, “as we don’t usually see senior officers venturing into the belly of the ship.”</p><p>“Then you must not be paying attention,” Janeway shot back. “As I regularly include this area in my ‘walking tours’.”</p><p>Harren shrugged. “If you say so.” </p><p>Janeway stiffened at his attitude. She suddenly recalled a disciplinary report concerning Harren that she’d discussed with Chakotay shortly after he’d become her first officer. Harren apparently held several advanced degrees in cosmology, but needed a year of “practical” experience aboard a starship to secure an appointment to the Orion Institute of Cosmology and so had applied to <i>Voyager</i>. He’d been assigned to Engineering, and was now under Torres’ command.  However, when the half-Klingon chief engineer had tried to give him orders, he had flat-out refused to obey. Chakotay had assumed it was due to Torres’ standing as a Maquis, but it had swiftly become apparent that Harren felt himself above taking orders from <i>anyone</i>. </p><p>Janeway had agreed with Torres’s solution to Harren’s insubordination - he’d been assigned to the plasma relay room on deck 15, where his only responsibility was to route power according to Torres' instructions. These instructions were usually carried to him, on a PADD by a crewman. </p><p>Janeway narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything, however, Harren called, “Delaney? It’s about time you showed up.”</p><p>“What do you care?” Ensign Jenny Delaney said testily as she approached. </p><p>“I need the latest adjustments from Stellar Cartography,” Harren said. “They’re supposed to be implemented during Gamma shift, when there are fewer demands on the ship’s systems.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make a difference, just as long as they’re completed before Alpha,” Jenny retorted. “Besides, the longer it takes me to deliver them, the more time you have to work on your precious theories.” She suddenly caught sight of the Captain standing in the corridor. “Captain Janeway! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!”</p><p>“Carry on, Ensign,” Janeway said, privately amused at seeing how Harren was regarded by his fellow crewmates; apparently, he didn’t just rub his superiors the wrong way. </p><p>Acting as if it was a great imposition, Harren stepped forward and held out his hand for the PADD. The doorway behind him remained open.</p><p>“Did you set it to stay like that?” Janeway asked curiously.</p><p>“Like what?” Harren said.</p><p>“The door,” Jenny said. “It didn’t close behind you.”</p><p>“No…” Harren said. He moved back to the doorway, stepping in and out of the room a few times. “It seems to be frozen in place.”</p><p>“That’s odd,” Janeway said, moving in to take a look. “Not to mention, a potential safety hazard if this isn’t just an isolated incident but affects other bulkheads all over the ship.” Harren stepped aside to allow her to access the control panel inside the room.</p><p>After a few moments, Janeway refastened the cover on the control panel. “I don’t understand it; there’s nothing wrong with the mechanical relays. They just don’t respond.” A thought struck her. “And this is the second ‘malfunction’ I’ve encountered in the space of half an hour. Call me suspicious, but I wonder if this is a coincidence.”</p><p>“It’s not a malfunction,” Harren announced. He’d promptly pulled the cover off again and was probing the wiring inside. “The wiring is fine, but the relays have been reset.” He went to a nearby console and entered a series of commands. “I can’t get it to budge. It’s like the control commands were overwritten.” </p><p>“Ah,” Janeway said, considering. She turned to Delaney. “Does your comm badge work?”</p><p>“Of course it does,” Jenny said immediately. “Why wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“When’s the last time you used it?” Janeway asked.</p><p>“Uh, before I went on shift,” Jenny said, frowning. “Why?”</p><p>“Try to contact someone now,” Janeway said.</p><p>“Delaney to Delaney,” Jenny said. Behind her, Harren snickered. Ignoring him, she said, “Megan, do you read me?” After several attempts, Jenny shook her head. “No response.”</p><p>“Harren, now you try,” Janeway said.</p><p>“Do I have to contact the other Delaney, too, or can I try someone else?”</p><p>“I don’t care who you call,” Janeway snapped. “Just do it.”</p><p>“Harren to Torres,” he said. There was no response. He tapped his badge again. “Come in. Torres, are you there?” </p><p>“None of our comm badges work,” Janeway noted. She headed over to the main console in the plasma relay room, instinctively ducking her head to avoid a low-hanging beam. In the corner of her mind, she wondered how Harren, with his greater height, managed to navigate the limited confines of the room. She quickly entered some commands, trying to access the ship’s communication system, then when that failed, navigation and helm control. She looked up in sudden realization. “We’re locked out of all ship functions.”</p><p>“Let me try,” Harren said brusquely. He keyed in several commands of his own. “You’re right,” he said, his frustration apparent. “I can’t access anything. Even my notes seem to have vanished…”</p><p>“But why?” said Jenny blankly. “Why would we be locked out?” She stopped. “Do you think this is related to the comm badges not working?”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Harren said before Janeway could respond. </p><p>“What could have caused this?” Jenny said, still not grasping what was going on. “We didn’t encounter anything on the sensors that could cause a malfunction like this.”</p><p>“This isn’t a malfunction,” Janeway said heavily, stating the obvious. “There are just too many things going wrong at once for it to be a coincidence.” She took a deep breath. “Harren, see if you can access <i>anything</i> in the ship’s systems - it doesn’t have to be something important. In fact, something minor would be better for our purposes.”</p><p>After several tense minutes, Harren lifted his head. “I’ve gained access to the Mess Hall inventory and the refrigeration units.” He paused. “That freak Neelix has <i>150kg</i> of leola root stockpiled. We’re doomed.”</p><p>“Good work,” Janeway said, ignoring his comment about the leola root. “We can use this as a foothold to penetrate further and try to regain access to the rest of the ship’s systems.”</p><p>“But what’s going on?” Jenny asked, though from her expression it was clear that she had already figured it out.</p><p>“I can only come up with one possible answer,” Janeway said grimly. “But we appear to have a mutiny on our hands.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seska’s fingers flew rapidly over the console panel. The LCARS interface had taken some time to get used to when she’d first come aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span>; over the past four months and under Nicoletti’s diligent and overbearing scrutiny, Seska had mastered the systems. And B’Elanna, as chief, had seemingly been free with sharing information and master security codes with Seska. The combination of Nicoletti’s training and B’Elanna’s laxness meant it didn’t take long for Seska to gain control of vital Engineering systems. She tossed a satisfied smirk in Carey and Nicoletti’s direction. These Starfleet types, as smart as they were, were shit at developing and maintaining security systems. When this was all said and done, she would have to talk to B’Elanna about developing a more robust security lockout. At that thought, she jerked back as if she had been burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone know where B’Elanna is?” Seska asked sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suder and Jonas exchanged looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you we should’ve notified her of our plans” Jonas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I checked. She was on Alpha shift today,” Suder said. “She should be in her quarters now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that Carey, seated on the floor, back against a bank of Engineering computers, laughed. “You’re wrong. She did a double shift and only left a couple of hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska inhaled sharply. “Computer, scan for a half-Klingon, half-human life sign.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half-Klingon, half-human life sign located in the Mess Hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska contemplated the information. The Mess Hall did not have many access points to key systems and she thought that if B’Elanna was there, there was little way for her to access Engineering. And logistically, given the small number of Maquis, did it make sense to send someone to the Mess Hall to capture B’Elanna? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer, how many total life signs in the Mess Hall?” Seska queried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are seven life signs in the Mess Hall,” the computer replied in its flat voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska chewed her lower lip. During their planning phase, the issue of the Mess Hall had never come up. It had been the perception among the group that the Mess Hall would be mostly empty after the initial Beta to Gamma shift change. They had figured only Neelix, maybe a couple of other crew members, would be in there and Seska hadn’t really considered the colorfully-dressed Talaxian as much of a threat. It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>occurred to her that B’Elanna would be among those seeking refuge in the Mess Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suder shifted his weight uncertainty. He cradled his phaser as he eyed Seska with some trepidation. “Torres </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our side, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska’s jaw tightened. She had made the calculus and knew that it was too risky to send anyone to the Mess Hall to secure B’Elanna. They -- the Maquis -- had the advantage because they had already secured Engineering, the Bridge, the Transporter Room and Sickbay. She would have to assume that B’Elanna could do little damage from the Mess Hall. “I’m sure when the time comes, she will see things from our perspective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Nicoletti laughed out loud, earning a frown of admonishment from Joe Carey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight,” Nicoletti said. “You are not sure if the best engineer on this ship is working with you?” She nodded toward Seska. “Good luck to you if she isn’t on your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Nicoletti’s sneer grated on Seska’s nerves and she exchanged a quick look with Suder who didn’t need any provocation. With a quick motion, he whipped his phaser out, landing a clean and hard blow across Nicoletti’s face. Nicoletti screamed and Carey jumped to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Carey demanded as Jetel removed her jacket, using the sleeve to press against the blood dripping from Nicoletti’s nose. “Seska, you’ve gone too far!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska didn’t look up from her console. “That’s where you’re wrong, Joe. The truth is, I haven’t gone far enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>B’Elanna could still feel the imprint of the Jefferies’ tubes flooring in her knees and shins, but she ignored that discomfort as she quickly set about changing the security protocols for the Mess Hall doors. Every few minutes though, the console beeped at her, basically making it clear she had been locked out of all command functions. B’Elanna gritted her teeth. It was unbelievable to learn that her friends in the Maquis had staged a mutiny, but she had no reason to doubt the story that Sharr and Nestorwicz had told them; that they had been attacked in the corridor by a group of Maquis who seemed to be on their way to the transporter room. Sharr had been absolutely certain that Seska was the one who shot her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else was with her?” B’Elanna had asked. Nestorwicz shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Suder? Maybe Ken Dalby?” he said uncertainly. “I didn’t really get a good look at them after they shot us. We just wanted to get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were they going?” Tom had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said something about gaining control of the transporter room first, and then Engineering. That’s all I remember,” Nestorwicz said apologetically, before groaning in pain. It wasn’t much, but B’Elanna knew that he was right. It was a classic Maquis move -- seal off the avenues of escape, in this case the transporter room, and then seize control of all critical systems. Seska clearly had a headstart on B’Elanna, but B’Elanna had been through this playbook before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was deep in her work when Tom Paris squatted next to her. He’d removed his jacket, and he held a hypospray in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going?” he asked in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seska has quite a head start on me,” B’Elanna said. “It doesn’t help that the Mess Hall has the most basic of systems and so my options are limited. I need an administrator panel, and there isn’t one here.” She sighed, pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes. Suddenly the long day was catching up to her. Maybe she was too tired to outthink Seska. “If anyone knows what I’ll do, it’s Seska.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll beat her, I know you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna wished she shared Tom’s optimism. “How are Sharr and Nesterowicz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resting. They’ll be fine. It’d be better if the Doc could look at them but…” Tom shrugged and his gaze moved towards the heavy doors currently protecting them from whatever was going on in the rest of the ship. “There’s a weapons locker not far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back on her heels. “You’re thinking about going on the offensive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah.” He was quiet for a moment. “Look, there are only 30 of them, right? Their forces have to be spread pretty thin. We can take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seska has control of all the ship’s systems.” B’Elanna bit her lip. “Has anyone seen Chakotay?” She and Tom exchanged a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure  he wouldn’t betray Janeway,” Tom said firmly. “This doesn’t seem like the kind of stunt he’d pull, not after all these months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right,” B’Elanna said. Her heart was pounding. She had so many questions.  How long had this mutiny been planned? Who was involved? Was it only Maquis or were any of the Starfleet officers involved too? But there would be time enough to ask questions later. For now she had to concentrate on wrestling control of the ship’s systems back from Seska. Her lips pressed tight into a straight hard line. Seska might have the upper hand at the moment, but B’Elanna Torres still had a few tricks up her sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m right,” Tom said. It was a statement that might have sounded arrogant to others, but B’Elanna realized she knew Tom well enough that he spoke from a place of quiet confidence. Tom rose to his feet. “I need to check on Sharr and Nestorwicz. Maybe think about making a run to the weapons locker afterward.” His jaw tightened a bit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna swallowed hard. She knew Tom was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you need to stay here,” she told him firmly. “These people, they need you. And any other wounded people, if they can’t get to Sickbay, they will come here. I’m going to make my way to Engineering, maybe try to Chakotay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concern flashed across Tom’s face. “Alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a Maquis-led effort,” B’Elanna said firmly. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the Maquis I’m worried about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But B’Elanna was already on her feet. “I know,” she said firmly. “But my options to stop Seska from here are limited. I need to input my authorization codes and unfortunately, the systems here in the Mess Hall aren’t set up to take a command protocol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was silent for a moment and then he said, “You should head for the weapons locker first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they left Sickbay, Bendera felt a vague sense of unease. They’d accomplished their objective in securing the area for the Maquis, but Kes’s palpable fear disturbed him. He was also disturbed at how Ann Smithee had casually spoken of locking the Ocampan in a stasis chamber; her total disregard for Kes’s safety rubbed him the wrong way. Going into stasis wasn’t necessarily without risks and was usually a last resort measure. Ann hadn’t impressed him as being overly harsh or violent back in their Maquis days, but he found her treatment of Kes - who they’d all come to like and respect over the past few months - reprehensible.</p><p>“That went well,” Chell said smugly as they proceeded down the corridor, “if I do say so myself.”</p><p>Bendera shot him a glance but didn’t say anything. Truth be told, he was also irked at Chell’s disregard for Jor’s well being; Jor was one of their own, a Maquis, and the Bolian’s suggestion to shut down all Sickbay systems while she was clearly depending on them for life support was unfathomable. Still, Chell’s attitude could most likely be chalked up not to any malice on his part but rather to his not thinking things through. In their time together in the Maquis, he hadn’t exactly impressed Bendera with his smarts. </p><p>“We should report to Seska that we’ve achieved our first assigned objective,” Chell continued. </p><p>“You mean report to <i>Chakotay</i>, don’t you?” Bendera said mildly.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course,” Chell said hurriedly. “Naturally, we’ll alert him, too--”</p><p>“Shut up, Chell,” Ann interrupted.</p><p>“Why did you mention Seska?” Bendera asked, glancing at him sharply. </p><p>“Well, uh, she’s the one who planned all this,” Chell said, looking from Bendera to Ann, “along with Gerron and Dalby, but it’s all in Chakotay’s name. He <i>is</i> the leader of the Maquis after all.”  </p><p><i>Damn straight he is</i>, Bendera thought, all his senses instantly on alert. He stopped in his tracks. “I just remembered something I need to take care of,” he said, striving to keep his voice casual. “The two of you go on without me; I’ll catch up to you outside the science labs.”</p><p>Ann shot him a suspicious look. “Why? What’s so pressing that you have to do it now right when we’ve got the upper hand?”</p><p>“I want to pick up a spare charge or two for my phaser rifle,” Bendera said. “I noticed this one’s charge is below 50 percent.” He added, “You can’t expect all of our objectives to go as easily as Sickbay did. The odds are we’ve got some shooting ahead and I want to be ready.”</p><p>“Good point,” Ann said, nodding approvingly. “All right, but make it quick. We’re on a schedule, after all.”</p><p>Bendera turned back and headed the opposite way down the corridor. As soon as Ann and Chell were out of sight, he ducked behind an area of the bulkhead that jutted out so as to minimize his being seen, and tapped his comm badge. “Bendera to Chakotay,” he said in a low, urgent voice. “Come in.”</p><p>There was no answer. He tried again, same result. As a member of the Maquis, Chakotay’s comm badge hadn’t been disabled like all the ‘Fleeters’, but for some reason he wasn’t picking up.</p><p>Bendera frowned. “Bendera to Seska.”</p><p>“Seska here,” she said immediately. “What is it, Kurt? Was there a problem with securing Sickbay?”</p><p>“No, no problem.” Bendera paused. “Where’s Chakotay? He’s not answering his comm.”</p><p>“He was asleep when I left his cabin earlier,” Seska said, her tone making it clear exactly what must have transpired between them that led to Chakotay falling asleep. Bendera was momentarily startled; he hadn’t realized the two of them had kept up their relationship on board <i>Voyager</i>. In fact, he distinctly remembered Chakotay confiding in him that he’d planned to end things, but clearly he hadn’t followed through. But that wasn’t important now. </p><p>“Why is Chakotay sleeping when we’re taking over the ship?” Bendera demanded. He couldn’t imagine Chakotay letting the others put themselves on the line while he stayed back. A startling thought occurred to him. “Or isn’t he a part of this mutiny?”</p><p>“He’s not part of this <i>yet</i>,” Seska said, her voice tight, “but he <i>will</i> go along with us. He's our captain, after all.” Bendera wasn’t sure he believed her, but Seska went on. “I’ve got to go. We’ll touch base later, Kurt. Seska out.” </p><p>Bendera hesitated, then made a snap decision and headed for Chakotay’s cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay stirred at the sound of his comm badge, but didn’t awaken fully right away. The insistent beeping sounded as though it were coming from deep down a well shaft, or maybe <i>he</i> was the one who was at a great distance. After a few moments, he slowly and painfully regained full consciousness. </p><p>For some reason, it was hard to open his eyes, and when he did so, he at first didn’t recognize where he was. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Carefully turning from side to side, he realized he was in his cabin on <i>Voyager</i>, in bed. His memory returned in a rush. Seska had come by earlier with a bottle of wine. Despite his resolution to end things with her once and for all, they’d ended up drinking most of the bottle before retreating to the bedroom. She must have left sometime after he’d fallen asleep.</p><p>His head spinning, he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. A sudden wave of nausea swept over him and he lay down again, hoping it would pass. He wondered if he was coming down with something. A sudden lurch of his stomach made him run to the bathroom.</p><p>Several minutes later, he leaned against the sink, totally spent. As he rinsed out his mouth, he had a sudden suspicion. Making his way carefully out of the bedroom, he caught sight of the nearly empty wine bottle still standing on the coffee table, the two glasses next to it, one with a lipstick smudge on the rim. He picked up the other glass and carried it over to his computer console. He picked up a small external attachment and waved it over the glass. “Computer,” he said, ignoring the way his stomach lurched again, “analyze the residue in the bottom of this glass.” He closed his eyes while he waited for the response. </p><p>“Malbec, dry red wine, alcohol content 12.5%, plus trace amounts of flunitrazepam and  gamma hydroxybutyric acid,” the computer intoned.</p><p>Chakotay’s eyes opened wide. “Repeat those last two.”</p><p>“Trace amounts of flunitrazepam and gamma hydroxybutyric acid,” the computer obligingly answered. “These two compounds have been known since the early twenty-first century as--”</p><p>“I know what they’re called,” Chakotay interrupted harshly. </p><p>He collapsed into his seat, stunned. <i>Seska had drugged him</i>. The question was, why?</p><p>She’d been acting a bit strange lately. He wondered if she’d gotten wind of his plan to break off their relationship, or whatever you’d call this “friends with benefits” thing they had going, and so had set out to seduce him.</p><p>He made his way to the replicator, and within a short time, was holding a hypo loaded with a counter-agent to the drugs, plus an analgesic. By the time he finished drinking a large glass of water, his stomach felt better and his head had retreated to its normal dimensions.</p><p>He headed back to the bedroom and determinedly began to get dressed in preparation of leaving his quarters to track down Seska. She had some explaining to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You think the Maquis are responsible for sabotaging our systems?” Jenny Delaney asked.</p><p>Harren’s lip curled. “Who else would it be?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a Kazon attack,” Jenny insisted, somewhat lamely. </p><p>Janeway’s lips tightened. “This stealth approach is not the Kazon’s style, but regardless of who is responsible, I am damn well going to retake my ship.” She glanced around the plasma relay room one more time, trying to ascertain if there was anything worth taking with her. “Ensign Delaney, you’re with me.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny replied. “Uh, I mean, Captain.”</p><p>“I’ll keep on trying to regain access to ship systems from here, and hold my position in case any mutineers come by,” Herron said. He added wryly, “Assuming they don’t just overlook deck 15 like everyone else does.”</p><p>Janeway nodded. “Start with restoring communications.” She strode to the door which was still stuck in the open position. “And try to get this door closed after we leave.” </p><p>Janeway and Jenny headed out. “The closest weapons locker is one level up,” Janeway said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend taking a turbolift,” Jenny said. “The chances are we’d get trapped inside.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Janeway said and dropped to her knees beside an access hatch. It was designed to be opened manually, so she was able to pop the cover with no trouble, revealing a ladder that extended upward. “This way,” she said and began to climb, with Jenny right behind her.</p><p>Janeway peered around the corner before exiting completely from the shaft that connected the two decks. Fortunately, the new corridor was clear. It was still Gamma shift, which meant a smaller number of the crew would be expected to be out and about at this hour - which was doubtless why the Maquis had timed their mutiny accordingly. <i>Don’t think about what’s happening, keep moving.</i> She led the way to the weapons locker.</p><p>Jenny shifted nervously from side to side, keeping an eye out for any trouble as Janeway tapped a quick sequence into the locker access panel. “Damn it! It won’t respond to my code,” Janeway said, cursing the mutineers’ thoroughness. She had the sudden thought that Torres was likely responsible, as such a sweeping move implied a comprehensive knowledge of the ship’s systems. And probably not just Torres, but also Chakotay...She crushed those thoughts by speaking again. “I’m going to try to jimmy the lock.” </p><p>Fortunately, she was successful, and a few moments later, handed a phaser rifle to Jenny. She took another one for herself, plus some spare charges as well as a couple of percussion grenades. </p><p>Jenny’s eyes widened at the sight of the grenades. “Are we really going to need those?” </p><p>Janeway turned to Jenny in surprise, and realized that the young ensign was scared - and rightfully so. “Best to be prepared,” she said. “I’d rather take them and not use them, than to not have them if we need them.”</p><p>Jenny took a deep breath and the hands holding her rifle shook visibly.</p><p>“I know how you’re feeling,” Janeway said, squeezing Jenny’s shoulder reassuringly. “I won’t lie to you. It’s going to be an uphill battle to win back control of the ship. But know this: we, and the rest of this crew, represent Starfleet’s finest. We’re well trained and highly motivated, and we not only can do this, but <i>we’re going to succeed.</i>”</p><p>Jenny nodded. She still looked scared, but also seemed a bit calmer. “What’s next?”</p><p>“We’re going to work our way up to the bridge, ultimately, but first we’re going to try and join up with other Starfleet personnel,” Janeway said in a low voice as they began to move stealthily down the corridor, keeping to the perimeters. “Strength in numbers. I’d be surprised if the door to the plasma relay room was the only one affected; I assume a lot of crew are locked inside their quarters right now. But a significant number of the Starfleet crew were on duty for this shift and we should make it a priority to find where they are. And among those who were off duty, some may be in hiding or already battling to take back the ship.” She paused and jerked her head to the side, where she’d heard some footsteps ahead. She and Jenny crouched down, in silence, until the sound of the footsteps died away. Janeway stopped in front of another access hatch, preparatory to opening it. “I don’t know the shift roster by heart, but I have a general idea of who might be on duty and where, and that’s our best bet.”</p><p>“The science lab,” Jenny said promptly. “Samantha Wildman and Billy Telfer are on duty now, and they’re sure to be a big help.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Janeway said. “And the science lab is adjacent to Stellar Cartography, from which we can try to gain access to more of the ship’s systems.” She paused for a moment and started to climb up the Jefferies tube to the next deck. “Is your sister on duty this shift?”</p><p>“I think so,” Jenny said, biting her lip. At Janeway’s sharp look, she added. “Megan and I...we’ve been a little on the outs recently and we haven’t spoken for a while…and it’s a split shift so I didn’t see her when I left to bring the data to Harren.” She swallowed. “But this was the day of the week when Megan would usually be on Gamma shift, so I’m pretty sure she’s there now.” </p><p>“That’s a start,” Janeway said. They climbed in silence for a while and then emerged from the Jefferies tube, Jenny right behind her.</p><p>“I'll head straight to Stellar Cartography,” Jenny said and prepared to set off down the corridor.</p><p>“Wait, we shouldn’t split up just yet--” Janeway started to say, then cut off when she caught sight of a group of people carrying phaser rifles coming straight toward them.</p><p>Janeway hit the deck immediately, as a phaser blast soared overhead. She quickly came up again shooting, grateful she was armed. To her right, she heard the sound of another phaser rifle and realized Jenny was firing as well.</p><p>Their attackers advanced on them, and Janeway cast a look around, looking for a way to retreat. “Jenny,” she said in a low voice, “we’re going to have to drop back--”</p><p>Another shot landed nearby and Janeway smelled burning cloth. She glanced down at herself but saw no discernible wounds and kept firing. Dimly, she was aware that Jenny had stopped shooting.</p><p><i>She must have been hit</i>, Janeway thought to herself but there was no time to react. She snatched up Jenny’s rifle and began firing that weapon as well, alternating between the two as she advanced down the corridor on the offensive. She managed to fight them off, and they fell back. Within moments, the corridor was empty.</p><p>Janeway dropped back and rushed to where Jenny lay on the floor of the corridor. To her relief, Jenny was still alive.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Janeway asked, though she was already certain as to the answer. </p><p>“I’m hit,” Jenny said between gritted teeth. “My left leg.”</p><p>Janeway dropped to her knees beside her. “Let me see.” She gently pried Jenny’s hands away from the wound and to her dismay saw blood pumping from a wound in Jenny’s upper thigh. Janyway pulled off her uniform jacket and tore off a long strip of cloth, then proceeded to tie a tourniquet below the wound.</p><p>“How bad?” Jenny asked, grimacing in pain.</p><p>Janeway hesitated for only a split second. “It’s not good, but I’ve done what I can.” She slung Jenny’s rifle as well as her own over her shoulder, then eased Jenny to a sitting position. “We’ve got to get you to Sickbay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying on the floor of the Ready Room where he’d been tossed with the other Starfleet bridge crew, Tuvok was still woozy after Gerron’s physical assault. In addition to the bruises on his face, he felt blood trickling from a wound on the back of his scalp. With an effort he managed to roll over, a task made more difficult by the fact that his hands were bound together behind his back.</p><p>After resting for a few seconds, Tuvok forced himself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.</p><p>He glanced over at his fellow prisoners. Ensign Benedict, who was close enough that Tuvok could have touched him if his hands were free, looked scared. He was sitting upright, hunching his shoulders together as if he wished he could just disappear altogether.</p><p>A few meters away, Baytart was bemoaning their fate. “They’re going to kill us, aren’t they?”</p><p>“You do not know that for certain,” Tuvok said. He was surprised by the note of impatience in his voice. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself.</p><p>Baytart, who was nursing a black eye, refused to be comforted by Tuvok’s statement. “If they don’t kill us now, they’ll abandon us on some god-forsaken planet and then we’ll die <i>there</i>, probably more horribly than if they’d just shoot us now.” </p><p>“You are jumping to conclusions,” Tuvok admonished him. “There is reason to believe that the mutiny will fail, as the Starfleet crew outnumber the Maquis. Even if <i>all</i> of the Maquis support this mutiny, which is not entirely certain, they do not have numbers on their side.” </p><p>“Ayala sure seemed eager to jump on the bandwagon,” Baytart muttered.</p><p>Feeling betrayed was a human emotion, yet Tuvok couldn’t deny that he had not expected Ayala to side with the mutineers. And yet, it was due to Ayala’s intervention that he was still alive, as were the rest of the Starfleet bridge crew. He went on, “Even if the Maquis appear to have the upper hand at first, running a ship of <i>Voyager</i>’s size is quite complicated, particularly when you have insufficient numbers to cover all the essential stations.” </p><p>“So you think they’d keep us on board just to help them run the ship?” Benedict asked hopefully.</p><p>Tuvok did not want to encourage any false hopes. “It is a possibility, although the odds may not be in our favor,” he admitted. “At any rate, Captain Janeway is not one to take a situation like this ‘lying down’ and will doubtless fight back to regain control of her ship.” <i>If they haven’t taken her prisoner as well</i>, he thought, remembering Gerron’s assumption that the captain was locked in her quarters. “And do not count out the resourcefulness of other officers on board, such as Mr. Paris.” </p><p>“Paris?” scoffed Baytart. “What do you think he could do?” </p><p>“That young man has shown a marked aptitude for getting himself out of unpleasant situations in the past.” </p><p>Baytart didn’t seem to be convinced, and glanced toward Benedict who made a sudden sharp twist of his upper body, shuddering almost convulsively. Suddenly, Tuvok realized that Benedict’s hands were no longer behind his back but were now in front of him. As he watched, Benedict managed to slip one wrist from its bonds. </p><p>“Hey, how’d you do that?” Baytart demanded. </p><p>“I’m double jointed,” Benedict said. A bit sheepishly, he went on, “Growing up, my twin brother and I would sometimes play ‘Fleeters and Cardies’ - you know, one of those games where the good guy always wins and the bad guy is taken prisoner. Zak would always--” </p><p>“Dak and Zak?” Baytart interrupted. “Seriously, your parents gave you rhyming names?” </p><p>“Please continue your story,” Tuvok said to Benedict. </p><p>“So, Zak was usually the Starfleet officer and I was the Cardassian, and after a while I got tired of always being tied up so I tried to figure out how to get free.” Benedict smiled briefly. “You should have seen Zak’s face the first time I managed to escape…”</p><p>Baytart shifted restlessly. “Is there a point to this story?”</p><p>“The point,” Tuvok said, “is that Mr. Benedict has free use of his hands and can untie us as well.” </p><p>Benedict finished loosening the ropes that bound his ankles together, then crawled over to free the others. </p><p>Baytart breathed a sigh of relief as rubbed his chafed wrists. “Well, it’s good to no longer be tied up, but we’re still locked inside the Ready Room.” </p><p>Tuvok got to his feet unsteadily, leaning against the Captain’s desk for support. “On the contrary, Mr. Baytart, this is exactly where we want to be.” At Baytart’s look of incomprehension, he added, “Even if the Maquis have locked out the ship’s systems from the bridge, we can hack into it using the captain’s console.” Gritting his teeth at the pain he still felt, Tuvok sat down in the captain’s desk chair and went to work. After several minutes, Tuvok reported, “I am making some preliminary progress.”</p><p>“Really?” Benedict asked hopefully.</p><p>“Do not forget that I am <i>Voyager</i>’s Chief of Security,” Tuvok said. “Part of ensuring secure systems is knowing how to break into them yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>B’Elanna crawled down the Jefferies tube, covering the distance easily despite the exhaustion which threatened to sap all of her energy. For once, she was grateful to the Klingon heritage which allowed her to keep going despite having been awake for nearly 24 hours. She approached a junction and took the tube to the right. She may have only been on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a few months, but she knew the innards of this ship intimately. She had spent many an hour studying the systems and where key access panels were located. She would never say it aloud but she knew the systems better than many of the Starfleet-trained engineers onboard. Those officers depended on their Academy training and the shakedown cruise for their knowledge, but few had ever taken the time to really learn the intricate systems of Jefferies tubing. And B’Elanna was willing to bet that neither had Seska.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got to the targeted Jefferies tube and then a few more meters, she ended up at the access point she was looking for. There was a small hatch to her left and she knew if she opened it, it would be in a small maintenance corridor on deck 12. It was unlikely that anyone would be there. More importantly, there was a weapons locker tucked at the end of the corridor. It was stocked only with a couple of phasers -- not rifles -- and remote and unknown enough that most people would overlook it. In fact, B’Elanna was gambling that only Tuvok and perhaps a couple of his security officers would remember this particular locker existed. She froze as she remembered Ayala was part of Tuvok’s security team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had Ayala also joined the mutiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna settled into a somewhat comfortable position opposite the access panel and got to work. From here, she knew she could access many of the core Engineering systems. She knew it was likely that Seska would have wanted to reroute controls from the bridge to Engineering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless the Maquis had taken the Bridge too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth. The lack of information frustrated her. That these were her friends, the people she considered family above her own blood, was painful. What in the name of Kahless were they expecting to accomplish? Did they think they could really hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they were so obviously outnumbered by the Starfleet personnel? And even so, what good would it do? They would still have 70 years of travel ahead of them. And if she was being completely honest with herself, it was disheartening someone she called a friend -- Seska -- could be involved. And that rang up another question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Chakotay also involved?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resolutely, B’Elanna knew she had to stop speculating and focus on the task on hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would Seska do</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She pondered and then knew she had to continue with the task that she had attempted back in the : lock down Engineering. She quickly tapped in a series of codes, including her own authorization, and wasn’t particularly surprised when the console beeped at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seska had already locked her out of her own authorization codes. B’Elanna set her jaw as she tapped in a few more codes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you don’t know that one,” she said under her breath, and she was right. Within seconds, she was in the Engineering systems and a few minutes later, had changed all of the authorization codes. The console beeped warning signs at her; someone was trying to reverse her changes, but B’Elanna deftly thwarted each attempt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause and B’Elanna was sure that Seska was contemplating her next move. B’Elanna smiled grimly to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you out,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kes to the Bridge.” Even to her own ears, her voice sounded unnaturally loud and she hoped, for the patients in Sickbay, that she sounded calm. She placed her palms flat on the Doctor’s desk in an effort to stop the trembling of her hands. “Kes to Janeway.” It didn’t matter who she hailed; the result was the same. She rushed to the console and tried to access the Doctor’s program but the system beeped at her. Whatever the Maquis had done to the Doctor, they had made sure he stayed offline, hiding the program behind an authorization code that Kes couldn’t possibly know. Squaring her shoulders, Kes marched to the Sickbay doors, but as she approached, they stayed stubbornly closed. Even after she typed in her access code, nothing happened. </p><p>She turned to the trays of medical equipment and after some consideration, picked up the laser scalpel. The tool felt heavy in her hand, and she turned up the settings to the maximum, and then carefully, aimed it at the doors. The thin red laser beam hit the door, but without much effect; only a miniscule scorched dent in the door appeared. Kes rushed to examine it. The metal was still hot to the touch and she gasped as she pulled her fingers away. It was clear that cutting through the heavy metal of the doors wasn’t going to be a viable option.</p><p>“So if cutting my way out isn’t going to work,” she said out-loud. She knew there was a manual way to open the doors; she’d seen Tuvok do it more than once. But having neither the specialty  tools Tuvok used or his superior Vulcan strength, Kes dismissed that idea. She paced in front of the door before her gaze fell on the panel that covered the entry to the Jefferies tube. It would be easy enough to yank that panel off and then it would be just a matter of crawling and climbing. </p><p>While she was contemplating the logic of leaving her patients behind to get help, the beeping of the monitor next to Jor’s biobed caught her attention. Kes jumped into action, rushing to Jor’s side to see what the situation was. The readings were coming fast and furious and some of Jor’s vital signs seemed to contradict each other. <em> What did it all mean</em>? Kes desperately wanted to talk to the Doctor but knew she had to use whatever medical training she had received to date to save Jor’s life.</p><p>Noting Jor’s erratic heartbeat and decrease in neural activity, Kes frantically injected the crewman with some improvline, followed by two jolts from the neural stimulation. </p><p>“Come on, Jor,” Kes said under her breath as she watched some of the readings settle down. Heartbeat edging back to normal, while neural activity had returned to proper levels as well. Her breathing was still erratic, but nothing that another hypospray of epoxoline couldn’t handle. Kes let out a deep breath as she pressed the hypospray against Jor’s neck. Within moments, the crewman’s breathing had evened out and all of her vital signs were registering as normal. Kes let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Jor’s eyelids flickered and then slowly opened. She seemed confused and then turned to see Kes. Kes smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“You’re going to be ok,” Kes told her. “You gave me a scare.”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve been through the wringer.”</p><p>Kes smiled at the archaic phrase. “You have been.”</p><p>A beat passed and then Jor said, “What happened?” Kes quickly filled Jor in on the details of her illness, but Jor weakly shook her head. “No, I thought I heard voices. Where is everyone? Wasn’t Ann here?”</p><p>Kes inhaled sharply. “Yes, Ann was here.” </p><p>Jor studied Kes’ face carefully. “Is something wrong?” </p><p>Kes paused again and then slowly nodded. “Yes,” she said. “There’s been a takeover on the ship. A mutiny.”</p><p>Jor gasped. “A mutiny? Who, what -- I don’t understand.” Her words got lost in a fit of coughing and Kes loaded a hypospray with a cough suppressant. Within moments, the drug started working and Jor smiled weakly. “Thanks.” </p><p>“Try to keep calm.”</p><p>“You just told me there was a mutiny. Who-- is Ann involved?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“Who else?” Kes told her and Jor’s lower lip trembled. “Tabor?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kes said honestly. “He could be, I don’t know.”</p><p>Jor squeezed her eyes tight, her head slightly moving side to side. Kes moved closer, hypospray at the ready, in case Jor’s obvious distress set off another coughing fit. </p><p>“<em>Voyager </em> has been so good to us,” Jor said, her voice barely above a whisper. “He wouldn’t betray Janeway like that, would he?”</p><p>Kes didn’t know how to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From inside the incubation chamber where she and Billy Telfer had been herded by the Maquis attackers, Sam Wildman fought down a rising sense of panic. The sight of Chell and Ann Smithee brandishing weapons at them was not something she would get over any time soon, and Sam was terrified at the broader implications of the Maquis taking over the ship, fearing for her own life as well as the lives of the rest of the Starfleet crew.</p><p>In addition to these very real worries, the incubation chamber was very small and the ambient temperature and humidity weren’t comfortable for long exposures. Sam also had an urgent need to pee. Worse, though, was Billy’s reaction to being locked inside the chamber. He sat on the floor rocking back and forth in a frenzy, moaning incoherently to himself.</p><p>“Billy,” she said sharply as he banged into her, seemingly without realizing it. “You’ve got to calm down - you’re not doing anyone any favors, let alone yourself, by freaking out like this!”</p><p>“Can’t,” he said, forcing the words out between clenched teeth. “I’m claustrophobic - feels like the walls are closing in on me and I can’t breathe!” His jerky movements increased and he careened into one of the specimen racks, causing it to fall over with a loud crash. Sam jumped involuntarily at the noise, and then her anger faded as she saw just what a dire state he was in.</p><p>Billy was hyperventilating, sweating profusely, and Sam tried desperately to think of a way to calm him down. “Billy,” she said, grabbing hold of one of his hands and squeezing as hard as she could. “It’s Sam. Billy, it’s going to be all right! I promise you, we’ll get out of this, but you've got to calm down!”</p><p>Something in her tone obviously got through to him, and his eyes, which were darting frantically back and forth, slowed their motion and fixed on her face. “Sam.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s Sam,” she said. “I’m here with you…”</p><p>“Can’t breathe,” he whimpered and shut his eyes. “No air.”</p><p>“There’s plenty of air in here,” she countered firmly. “Think, Billy - this is an incubation chamber to help things grow. Of course there’s enough air and oxygen! I know it’s hot and humid, but that’s OK. Take a deep breath. See? There’s plenty of air.”</p><p>He took a long shuddering breath, and his hands clamped convulsively on her own.</p><p>“Good! That’s good, Billy! Keep breathing!” Sam said. “Another nice deep breath, just like the last one!”</p><p>As she hoped, he inhaled more fully, and then took an almost normal breath, and then another. He opened his eyes once more and let go of her hands. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Sorry for falling apart like that. It’s just…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she said comfortingly. “We’re locked in here, but it’s going to be all right, Billy. We’re both alive, and we’ll get out of here somehow.”</p><p>Billy straightened up a bit and his leg smacked into the rack he’d knocked down in his frenzy. “What a mess - and those tissue cultures were coming along so nicely. I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>“It’s OK, Billy, we can clean this up later.”</p><p>“But the experiment--”</p><p>“We can start over, no problem,” she said, glad he was focused on something other than their present predicament. In an effort to keep him distracted, she said, “So how’d you get into Starfleet if you’re claustrophobic?” She winced; that probably wasn’t the wisest thing for her to mention.</p><p>To her relief, he replied, “Being inside a ship or dome is fine. It’s the small confined spaces that really get to me.” He ran his hand over his hair distractedly. “You might have noticed I never went inside this chamber if I could help it.”</p><p>“Remind me never to get inside a shuttle with you,” Sam quipped.</p><p>“Shuttle wouldn’t be so bad,” he said a bit shakily. “But this chamber is only about four square meters total and I--” He took another breath that sounded like a gasp. “I’m trying, Sam, but it’s so hard. I keep feeling like the walls are closing in on me--”</p><p>“I know, Billy, I know.” She picked up his hand again and squeezed it once more. “But you’ve got to relax. It won’t be much longer until someone discovers we’re locked in here and comes to let us out.”</p><p>“You think so?” he asked, hope clearly warring with disbelief. “There’s a full-scale mutiny going on--”</p><p>“Billy,” she interrupted him. “We are going to get out of here. Trust me.”</p><p>If only she could believe her own words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Susan Nicoletti shifted. She had often found herself in uncomfortable positions during the course of her duties in Engineering but sitting on the hard floor and watching Seska deftly take command of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> system was an entirely new level of misery. Next to her, Joe had tipped his head back, his fingers interlaced on his raised knees, while Ahni Jetel had pulled herself into a tight ball, her wary gaze on Jonas. As Seska called out to Suder and Jonas, Nicoletti inched closer to Carey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could take them,” she said under her breath. Her gaze was trained on Seska, who seemed deep in thought, her brow furrowed. It was the first time that Seska seemed perturbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Susan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three of us, three of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re armed,” Joe said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the element of surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid, Sue,” Joe said in a warning tone. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life on an L-class planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to stand by and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> take over our ship!” Nicoletti’s lip curled. Next to her Jetel stirred slightly, as if intrigued by her superiors’ conversation. “I knew it was a mistake to let the Maquis join our crew. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Janeway thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was thinking about our best chance to survive!” Carey shot back. Nicoletti scoffed under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And look where that landed us now!” she retorted. She edged closer to Carey, her eyes narrowing as she took in the scene. Seska seemed intent on the console in front of her. Suder and Jonas had their weapons trained on the three Starfleet officers, but Nicoletti thought that maybe by taking swift action in unison they would  succeed.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Jetel hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take Suder, Joe takes Jonas, and you try to grab their weapons,” Nicoletti said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Susan,” Carey said in a warning tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sit here and do nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Susan, just</span>
  <em>
    <span> look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the situation!” Carey pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!” Jonas said, waving his rifle in their direction in an obvious attempt at intimidation. Nicoletti sank back against the wall, pressing her hands to her face. As much as she hated to admit it, Joe was right. Even if in terms of physicality they were evenly matched, those phaser rifles were a distinct advantage. If only there was a way to get her hands on a weapon...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Try again,” Gerron said impatiently to Dalby.</p><p>“I already told you,” Dalby snapped from the Ops station, where he had displaced Kwan. “Since the ‘Fleeters’ comm badges were disabled, we can’t use them to trace their whereabouts.”</p><p>“But why can’t you just scan for the badges--”</p><p>“They don’t work! An inert comm badge isn’t giving off any energy readings! How hard is that for you to understand?” Dalby said, his lip curling contemptuously. “If you want, you can try it for yourself.” </p><p>Gerron flushed. “After that report from Dieter and Ara that Janeway was seen in the corridors, Seska told us to confirm that the ‘Fleeters are in their cabins. And now you’re saying you can’t do that?”</p><p>Ayala permitted himself a small smile. <i>Things weren’t looking too good for the mutineers...</i></p><p>“You don’t need working comm badges,” Aubin said from the bridge Engineering station. “You can scan the Starfleet crew cabins directly for any lifesigns.” </p><p>“Good point,” Gerron said, visibly relaxing. “Dalby?”</p><p>“I’m on it,” Dalby said immediately.</p><p>Aubin continued, “Hell, you can even set the sensors to look for particular species - Humans, Vulcans, Bajorans, whatever. You could scan the entire ship deck by deck and see who’s moving around and where.” He grinned at Ayala and mouthed, <i>“Can you believe how inept these guys are?”</i></p><p>Ayala grinned back, but inwardly cursed Aubin’s helpful suggestion. <i>Time to do something about that.</i> He turned slightly at the Tactical console so that his body blocked any view of his hands, and keyed in a quick series of commands. </p><p>“Well, Dalby?” Gerron said barely a minute later. “Any results?”</p><p>“I’m having trouble picking up any lifesigns,” Dalby admitted. “For some reason, I can’t get a lock on <i>any</i> individual readings.”</p><p>“Oh, for the Great Bird’s sake!” exploded Gerron. “How incompetent can you be? Kwan, get over there and give him a hand.” The ship swerved at that moment, causing him to stumble slightly. “Tabor, what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Tabor said from the helm. “We must have encountered a chunk of space debris or rock, and the nav computer automatically adjusted to avoid it.”</p><p>“Where the hell would space debris come from?” Gerron demanded.</p><p>“There’s an asteroid field 3 kilometers off our port bow,” Tabor said defensively. “If you want, I can put it up on the main viewscreen...”</p><p>“I don’t give a rusty half-credit about any stupid asteroid field!” yelled Gerron. “Just do your job and keep our course steady.” He turned back to Dalby who still presided over the Ops station and clearly hadn’t let Kwan take over. “Well?” Gerron demanded. </p><p>“Who died and made you captain?” Dalby shot back. “When I’ve got something, I’ll let you know. Until then, shut up and stop throwing your weight around.”</p><p>“I’m in charge of the bridge strike team,” Gerron retorted as he fingered his phaser rifle, “and if you don't like it, I’ll be glad to put you out of your misery.”</p><p>While it certainly made it easier for him to undermine their efforts, Ayala was aghast at how quickly the behavior of his fellow Maquis had degenerated into petty bickering. Though he’d always had a low opinion of both Dalby and Gerron - deeming them more of the “hired thug” type than competent engineers like Bendera or Torres - surely even they knew better than to let their egos get in the way at a crucial time like this.</p><p>Henley, who had been wandering around the bridge looking increasingly unhappy, chose that moment to approach Gerron. “I need to talk to you,” she said in a low voice.</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of busy right now,” Gerron snapped at her.</p><p>“It will only take a minute,” Henley insisted. “Please, Gerron.”</p><p>Gerron folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. “Fine. What did you want to say?”</p><p>“Gerron,” Henley said, her lower lip trembling. “I think you need to calm down a little. This whole thing” --she gestured around the bridge-- “is getting more intense than I thought it would be. When you told me the Maquis were taking over <i>Voyager</i>, I thought it would be, uh, different. Better.” She took a deep breath. “But instead - some of the things you’re doing--”</p><p>Gerron lunged at her and grabbed her arm. “Who are you to complain about the way I’m running things--”</p><p>“I believed in you! You said you cared for me, needed me,” Henley protested and then her eyes grew wide. “Unless you didn’t mean any of it - all you wanted was to trick me into going along with your plan!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Gerron screamed at her. “If you know what’s good for you--”</p><p>Ayala tensed. But just as he was about to intercede on Henley’s behalf, she backed down. “Please don’t...I’m sorry, Gerron,” she said, her voice scared. “Forget I said anything. I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>Gerron abruptly turned his back on her and stalked back to the Ops station.</p><p>“Hey,” Ayala said. “Has anyone heard from Chakotay yet?”</p><p>Gerron looked up, distracted. “Chakotay? Why?”</p><p>“He <i>is</i> the mastermind behind this mutiny, isn’t he?” Ayala asked.</p><p>“It was Seska’s - and <i>my</i> - idea to take control of the ship,” Gerron said, puffing his chest out importantly, “but yeah, after we finish securing the ship, Chakotay will lead us on our journey home.”</p><p>“I see,” Ayala said neutrally, striving to keep his face expressionless as well. Inwardly, he felt a mixture of surprise and relief. <i>Chakotay wasn’t a part of this.</i></p><p>Gerron slapped his comm badge. “Gerron to Seska.”</p><p>“What is it, Gerron?”  Seska asked impatiently. “Did you confirm Janeway’s whereabouts?”</p><p>“Not yet, but we’re working on it. Uh, we’re having a slight problem with the sensors--” </p><p>“I’m busy right now,” Seska interrupted him. “Whatever it is, deal with it on your own. Seska out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by Seema.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B’Elanna smiled grimly as she made considerable headway in what she now perceived as her personal battle of wits against Seska. The console was beeping at her more rapidly, which told her that Seska was becoming more and more desperate now that B’Elanna had gained access to  some of the main Engineering systems. Now that she had control over many of the key systems, B’Elanna could mitigate the actions any member of the mutiny took by offering her own response. As a precaution, she had made it impossible for the helm to set a speed faster than warp 1, and now she was quickly working on neutralizing the cascade virus she had found in the systems. </p><p>She suspected that the virus had been responsible for the seemingly random series of malfunctions <i>Voyager</i> had endured shortly before the mutiny, including the glitches that occurred during Tom’s holodeck time. The virus wasn’t a particularly clever variant; in fact it was rather basic, and she knew it wouldn’t take long to render it harmless. She’d written a few of these viruses herself, had taken out a Cardassian freighter with one, not long before the <i>ValJean</i> had taken refuge in the Badlands. </p><p>She imagined that whoever had written and placed the virus had been in a hurry and as a result, had not bothered to loop it. That made it easier to find the termination point and cut it out of key code. Once she had isolated the code and then counteracted it, she set about reprogramming the systems that had been affected. This included the communications grid, not to mention the systems lock-outs set on quarters and other areas of the ships.</p><p>The console was beeping even more loudly now.</p><p>“I’ve got you now, Seska,” B’Elanna said under her breath. “You thought if you controlled the technology, you would control the ship. You planned well but you forgot about one thing… <i>me</i>.” And with a triumphant keying in of the final codes, B’Elanna had managed to gain more ground against Seska. With the restoration of shipwide communications, the element of confusion would be easily dissipated and those actively fighting against the mutineers would be able to better coordinate their actions and relay their locations to each other. Next up, according to her mental checklist, she would need to restore access to the transporter room...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he and Bendera moved through the corridors together, Chakotay was still in shock at what Bendera told him when they’d run into each other outside Chakotay’s quarters. <i>Seska had the audacity to pull off a mutiny.</i> Even as anger boiled up inside him at what she had done to him - not to mention to the ship and crew - Chakotay couldn’t believe how much planning had gone into this, and how she had completely kept him in the dark.</p><p>Now he glanced at Bendera, the man he’d considered one of his closest friends among the Maquis. “What I don’t understand is why you decided to go along with this mutiny.”</p><p>Bendera shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable. “I had no idea that you didn’t know anything about it. Seska told everyone it was in your name.” </p><p>“And you believed her? How could you think I would sanction something like this?” Chakotay demanded. </p><p>“Chakotay, you’re our leader,” Bendera said earnestly. “Since the day I joined the Maquis, I’ve supported  every decision you’ve made, no questions asked.” </p><p>Chakotay took a deep breath and tried to marshal his thoughts. “I appreciate your loyalty, but we’re going to discuss this in more detail later. Right now, I’m going to put a stop to this - hopefully before anyone gets hurt. Are you with me?” </p><p>“As I said, I follow where you lead,” Bendera said immediately. “But a lot of other people will wonder why you’re opposed to taking control of the ship. They worry you bought into the whole Starfleet line to the detriment of your people.” He hesitated. “Is it because of Janeway?”</p><p>Chakotay gave him another sharp look, wondering about the meaning behind that last statement. He decided to take it at face value. “Just like you swore to follow me in the Maquis, I swore to follow Janeway, and I will <i>not</i> betray her like this.” He wearily rubbed his forehead; even with an analgesic, his headache hadn’t completely gone away, or maybe this was a brand new one caused by the current situation. “Another thing - whether the hotheads behind the mutiny realize it or not, this was the best situation we could have had. Janeway could have kept us all in the brig or dropped us off on the first M-class planet we came across, but instead she offered for us to join her crew on equal footing. Whether the Maquis all personally ‘buy the Starfleet line’ or not, they’re total idiots for screwing this up.” He added vehemently,  “Biting the hand that feeds you is <i>never</i> a good idea.”</p><p>“Maybe from your perspective everything was fine, but not for all the Maquis. Even now, it feels like you’re distancing yourself from us. You refer to the ‘Maquis’ as if you’ve forgotten you were one of us, too,” Bendera countered. “There’s still a tremendous divide between the two crews. Many of us feel like the ‘Fleeters look down on us.”</p><p>Chakotay shook his head. “There are better ways to deal with that. They should have come to me and I would arrange a session with the captain to air their grievances. But your actions now have made it all that much harder.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by Seema.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of the corner of his eye, Joe Carey could see Ahni Jetel and Susan Nicoletti conspiring together. Or at least so he assumed. They were speaking in low voices, and he could tell by Nicoletti’s aggressive posture that she was looking to make a move. He’d already cautioned her once, but the set of her jaw told him that once Susan Nicoletti had made up her mind, she wasn’t about to change it. It was both her best and worst quality.</p><p>He could tell Seska was aggrieved, that something wasn’t going right. She was gesticulating energetically as she spoke in a low voice to both Jonas and Suder. At one point, Carey heard Seska mention the chief engineer’s name and he had to bite back a smile. Just the tone of voice told him that B’Elanna Torres was giving Seska a run for her money. He was about to tell this to Nicoletti and Jetel when he saw Nicoletti get to her feet in a smooth fluid motion, and Jetel was in motion not a second later.</p><p>Seska whipped around, but Nicoletti was fast, grabbing the Bajoran woman by the forearm and yanking her to the side. Jetel launched herself at Suder, and Carey scrambled to his feet. He looked about furiously to see if there was something he could use as a weapon, but he came up empty. He ran towards the others, deciding to go for Suder, who was aiming his weapon at Nicoletti.</p><p>“Let her go!” Suder yelled.</p><p>Jonas tackled Jetel and the woman fell heavily to the ground, knocking her head first against a support pillar and then the sharp corner of the engineering station.. Carey stopped, staring at the scene in front of him. Nicoletti standing, with Seska in front of her, and Jonas straddling Jetel. With some alarm, Carey noted that Jetel wasn’t moving, that her eyes were open, and there was a small trickle of blood coming from beneath her body. Suder, a menacing expression on his face, slowly trained his phaser on Carey.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Suder said warningly.</p><p>Carey put up his hands. “Look, it doesn’t have to be this way.”</p><p>“You let us go,” Nicoletti said, wrapping her arm around Seska’s throat. The Bajoran woman grunted as she managed to land a sharp elbow into Nicoletti’s side, Nicoletti yelped and the moment was enough for Seska to break free and take refuge behind Jonas, leaving Nicoletti open.</p><p>Carey grabbed Nicoletti by the arm, pulling her toward him.</p><p>“Don’t shoot!” Carey said. “Don’t you think this has gone far enough?”</p><p>Seska laughed at this. “Typical Starfleet. Trying to negotiate your way out of every situation, trying to appeal to our--what’s that expression again? ‘Our better angels’?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Carey said, “but I can tell things aren’t going the way you want them to.” He gestured towards the command panel. “I’m guessing B’Elanna has locked you out with her high level authorization codes, hasn’t she?” He took another step forward. “I know her codes.” He nodded at his two colleagues. “Let Sue and Anhi go and I’ll help you.”</p><p>Nicoletti stared at him in shock. “<i>Joe</i>.”</p><p>Carey ignored her, sweeping his gaze first at Seska, then Suder and finally Jonas. “You’re outnumbered by the Starfleet crew on <i>Voyager</i>. There’s no way you can prevail in the long term, and you know it. I can help you get to the shuttlebay. You can get a shuttle and get out of here.”</p><p>“And face the Kazon and Prophets know who else is out there?” Seska tossed her hair scornfully. “Thank you for your offer of help, Mr. Carey. It’s nice to see that chivalry still exists, but you are wrong. We have this situation quite under control, except for a <i>minor</i> problem or two.” She nodded slightly at Suder, who lifted his weapon and aimed it directly at Nicoletti. With a sinister sneer, he fired. </p><p>Carey grabbed his colleague as she slumped to the floor. He stared at her lifeless body and then at Seska. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” he finally said in stunned disbelief.</p><p>Seska smiled. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janeway eased Jenny Delaney down on the floor of the corridor, and mentally reviewed their options. Unfortunately, there weren’t any good ones. Jenny’s condition had clearly deteriorated, and they couldn’t remain where they were - there was the real possibility that they would encounter yet another rogue band of Maquis roaming the corridors. Janeway didn’t dare take the turbolifts, but Jenny was in no condition to climb any ladders or crawl through Jefferies tubes. </p><p>“Captain,” Jenny said in a faint voice. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open. “You have to leave me behind. Get to the bridge and...”</p><p>Janeway took her hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m not in the habit of abandoning my crewmembers,” she countered. “You’re going to be just fine. Rest for a couple of minutes and then we’ll--” Janeway broke off at the sound of approaching footsteps. But instead of another band of Maquis, to her relief, she saw Harry Kim, accompanied by Lieutenant Rollins... and Ensign Hogan.</p><p>Correctly interpreting her look, Harry said, “It’s all right, Captain, Mike’s on our side.”</p><p>“So the Maquis <i>are</i> attempting to take over <i>Voyager</i>,” Janeway said.</p><p>“Yeah, we kind of got that impression when a group of them jumped us in the corridor,” Harry said.</p><p>“Earlier than that,” interjected Rollins, “when we discovered it was only Starfleet cabins that were locked down, and only <i>our</i> comm badges that didn’t work.”</p><p>Hogan shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “Captain, I swear I didn’t know anything about this mutiny. Nobody told me this was going to happen, and even if they had, I certainly wouldn’t be a part of it.”</p><p>“Good to hear that,” Janeway said. The thought struck her that perhaps Hogan’s sympathies toward Starfleet were a key factor in why he’d been kept in the dark. Perhaps there were others like him as well...She crushed that thought abruptly, forcing herself to focus on more practical matters. She nodded at the rifles they carried. “I see you’re armed.”</p><p>“Got them off the group that attacked us,” Rollins said. “And you?”</p><p>“Weapons locker on deck 14,” Janeway said. She was interrupted by a low moan.</p><p>“My God, Jenny!” Harry said, dropping to his knees beside her.</p><p>“Hey,” Jenny said weakly. </p><p>“She was hit during our Maquis encounter,” Janeway said, bending over to adjust the tourniquet once again. </p><p>A phaser blast announced the presence of another group of Maquis.</p><p>“Damn it!” Janeway swore, then rolled to grab her weapon and came up firing. At her side, the three men were firing as well, and Janeway began to hope that they would be able to fight off the Maquis band like she’d done before. But a quick glance showed that the original three attackers had been joined by backups, and her group was severely outnumbered. “Rollins,” she said in a low voice. </p><p>“Yes?” He didn’t look away but continued firing. </p><p>“I’ve got some percussive grenades,” she said rapidly. “I’m going to throw one at our enemies at the count of three. Cover me.” She raised her voice slightly. “The rest of you, run like hell in the other direction when I give the word.” She glanced around to make sure they’d all heard and understood.</p><p>“Acknowledged,” said Hogan and Rollins in unison. Harry didn’t answer, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him stoop over Jenny, preparatory to picking her up.</p><p>Janeway got to her knees, keeping her head down. “One.” She fumbled at her belt and pulled out a grenade. “Two.” She gripped it tightly and then pressed the switch at one end. “Three!”</p><p>The blast echoed in the corridor behind them as they ran, and Janeway felt the shock wave lift her up and slam her into the nearest bulkhead. She was momentarily dazed, but shook her head to clear it and assess her surroundings. Rollins and Hogan had fared better than her; though they both appeared more disheveled than before, they were not too much the worse for wear. Harry was lying across Jenny, but even as she watched, he pulled himself up to a sitting position.</p><p>“The good news is, I think the blast either disabled or killed our attackers,” Rollins said, taking a few steps down the corridor. He stopped abruptly. “Unfortunately, the corridor’s sustained a lot of damage.”</p><p>“I see what you mean--” Hogan started to say.</p><p>“<i>Hull breach imminent</i>,” the ship’s computer voice intoned. “<i>Emergency forcefield containment disabled. Hull breach imminent. Evacuate the area immediately</i>.”</p><p>“Shit!” Rollins said. “We’ve got to get out of here!”</p><p>Harry bent down to Jenny. “Captain! I don’t think she’s breathing!”</p><p>Janeway knelt beside her as well. “Jenny,” she said gently. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>There was no response. </p><p>Janeway pressed her fingers against Jenny’s throat but found no pulse. Jenny’s eyes were wide and glassy as they stared sightlessly at the ceiling.</p><p>“She’s gone,” Janeway said, feeling a tearing sensation in her own chest. Beside her, Harry bowed his head as a sob escaped him. </p><p>Hogan squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, man,” he said softly.</p><p>“<i>Hull breach imminent. Evacuate the area immediately</i>.” </p><p>Janeway steeled herself and said, “We’ve got to keep going. Come on.” </p><p>Harry leaned over Jenny’s body and started to pick her up once more.</p><p>Janeway laid her hand on his arm to stop him. “Harry,” she said, “it doesn’t make sense to--”</p><p>“We can’t just leave her here like that,” Harry objected. </p><p>“Ensign Kim, we have to concentrate on the needs of the living right now,” Janeway said sternly. Her voice softened. “But we’ll come back for her when this is all over.”</p><p>The four of them proceeded grimly on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Rocky for holding down the fort and making sure we didn’t miss a chapter this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom moved quickly between his patients. Sharr was doing much better, but the pallor of Nesterowicz’s face bothered Tom. With the limited supplies available in the Mess Hall, Paris had done his best to make Nesterowicz comfortable. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Golwat, Wilkinson, and Jenkins huddled together, staring at one door, while White and Fernandez stood guard at the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom wondered if B’Elanna had made it to her destination. He had no doubt that she could beat Seska, but first, she had to make it to the right console. And after evaluating his crewmates' injuries, it was very clear that the Maquis were shooting to kill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neelix returned with some water and clean towels. “I hope these help,” Neelix said anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is great, thanks,” Tom said. He’d already cleaned Nesterowicz’s and Sharr’s wounds to the best of his ability but he recognized that the Talaxian was just trying to be helpful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you were such a good medic,” Neelix said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the first responder for bridge officers on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exeter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tom said. “Saw a little bit of action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that on Caldik Prime?” Neelix asked innocently. “I’ve heard people saying something about you being there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom flinched but managed to keep his expression and voice even, “Among other incidents.” He lightly dabbed some water on Nesterowicz’s forehead. “Anyway, it’s not a skill I enjoy using.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neelix said, “Kes seems to enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Tom looked up. “It’s different when you’re conducting crew physicals and when you’re under attack.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m on edge and I think it’s great that Kes is working at Sickbay. I know the Doc appreciates her help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some movement as Golwat approached the door quietly. Tom tensed. Were the Maquis outside the door? As glad as he was to have something to do, he also felt very cut off from the rest of the ship and he was impatient and curious to know the details. But for now, he knew it was important to keep calm. He watched as Golwat visibly relaxed and then made her way back to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“False alarm,” she announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every little noise makes me jump,” Weiss said. He was holding one of Neelix’s heavy iron skillets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mess Hall isn’t a strategic location,” Fernandez said. “They gain nothing by capturing this area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom knew his fellow pilot was correct. The mutineers had likely identified key areas for capture - like engineering and the bridge -- and then concentrated on those. With the Maquis outnumbered 3 to 1 on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they would want to concentrate their limited resources on areas that mattered. Tom felt some tension ease out of his shoulders. He noticed Neelix looking at him keenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything OK?” Neelix asked anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom lifted up his only hypospray and noted the critical levels of analgesic. “Yeah,” he said. He gestured towards Weiss and the skillet. “I don’t think he’s going to need to use that.” He scanned the mess hall. “Help me make room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Casualties,” Tom said grimly. “If people can’t get to Sickbay, they know the Mess Hall is a secondary triage area. They will likely attempt to come here for medical care and we should be ready.” He clapped Neelix on the shoulder. “Whether it’s a Maquis or Starfleet officer, we should be prepared to treat them all. I’ll make a list of what we need and if you could see about replicating as much as you can, I’d appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, Mr. Paris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s lips curled up in the slightest of smiles. “Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs, you mean.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay turned around the bend of the corridor and stopped short at the sight of a phaser rifle pointing straight at him. </p><p>“Drop your weapons!” Janeway ordered. Her aim didn’t waver; any fleeting hopes that she’d instinctively raised her rifle at the sound of approaching footsteps, and would lower it as soon as she recognized him, quickly died.</p><p>Chakotay motioned to Bendera to drop his rifle and raised his own hands in the air. At Janeway’s side, he saw Harry Kim, Rollins, and Hogan, also armed, their faces grim. “Captain,” he said, “I know what you’re probably thinking, but I can assure you that I—”</p><p>Janeway jerked her head and Rollins strode forward. He retrieved Bendera’s rifle from the floor and then did a quick pat-down of first Bendera, then Chakotay. “They’re clean,” Rollins announced.</p><p>Janeway nodded briefly. “All right, Commander,” she said, “why don’t you tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Chakotay winced at her cold tone, which was warmer than her eyes. “As I’m sure you’ve surmised, the Maquis are attempting to take over <i>Voyager</i>,” he replied honestly. “But I had no prior knowledge that this was going to happen, and I promise you I am completely opposed to the idea. I’m on your - Starfleet’s - side.”</p><p>“And what about you, Mr. Bendera?” Janeway asked, her eyes raking over his figure, doubtless registering his lack of uniform. “Are you also going to plead ignorance, and tell me you’re not involved?”</p><p>Bendera swallowed. “No, ma’am. I <i>was</i> involved – at first. I was part of the team that took Sickbay, but when I found out the Maquis uprising wasn’t at Chakotay’s orders – hell, he didn’t even know anything about it until I told him – I decided I wanted no part of it.”</p><p>“Then who ordered this mutiny?” Janeway demanded.</p><p>“It was Seska’s idea,” Bendera said. </p><p>“Ensign Seska, the Bajoran engineer?” Janeway repeated in disbelief.</p><p>“She told everyone it was in my name,” Chakotay said, meeting the captain’s eyes and hoping she would accept what he was saying. “But I swear to you, I would never betray you.”</p><p>Janeway considered for a long moment. “I’m not interested in your protestations of innocence,” she said at last. “All I want is to regain my ship. If you’re sincere, then help me.”</p><p>“I will,” he promised. Bendera nodded at his side.</p><p>Rollins opened his mouth to protest. “Captain, you can’t really believe--”</p><p>Janeway raised her hand to silence him, and Rollins subsided. “The first thing you can do,” Janeway said, her steely gaze locking on Chakotay’s face, “is to update me on exactly which parts of the ship are held by the Maquis, the whereabouts of the Starfleet crew, and anything else you know about the mutineers’ plans.”</p><p>Chakotay nodded at Bendera, who began to recount what he knew. Inwardly, Chakotay was relieved that they’d passed the first hurdle, but knew he had a long way to go to regain the captain’s trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Wildman had no way of telling how much time had passed since they had been locked inside the incubation chamber, but she guessed it had been at least an hour. She rubbed her leg wearily, hoping the cramped muscles would relax, then tried to shift her position. At her side, Billy Telfer lay on the floor, curled into a tight ball, not moving. She couldn’t tell if he was asleep or insensate. She decided to leave him alone for the time being.</p><p>Her jangled nerves took another hit when she heard a loud noise at the front of the chamber, as if something heavy had struck the door. It was quickly followed by another boom, and then she saw the door begin to move on its track, accompanied by the sound of rasping metal being forced out of alignment. Within a minute or two, an opening appeared to reveal a face.</p><p>Sam let out an involuntary squawk.</p><p>“Is anyone inside?” came the unmistakable tones of Ensign Vorik.</p><p>“Yes!” Sam yelled. “Samantha Wildman and Billy Telfer! We’re trapped in here--”</p><p>“Stand back while I get the door fully open,” Vorik said immediately. She couldn’t tell what he was doing, but within short order the door opened all the way and Vorik stepped inside. “What is your status, Ensign Wildman?” His gaze immediately went to Telfer on the floor and he went to him.</p><p>Billy stirred and moaned as Vorik laid his hand on the side of Billy’s face.</p><p>“We’ve got to get him out of here,” Sam started to say but Vorik was way ahead of her. The Vulcan scooped up Billy as if here were a small child and carried him into the main lab. Sam followed a bit clumsily and then collapsed gratefully into a chair.</p><p>Vorik’s normally stoic expression showed concern. “What has happened here? Were you injured during the Maquis takeover?”</p><p>Sam shook her head. “No. They just shoved us inside the chamber, and Billy, well, he’s claustrophobic and didn’t react too well to being confined in there.” She leaned forward and touched Billy’s cheek. “Billy?” She felt a wave of relief when his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Where are we?” he asked weakly.</p><p>“We’re in the main lab,” Sam said. “Ensign Vorik just rescued us from the incubation chamber.”</p><p>Billy took a long shuddering breath. “What’s going on? Are the Maquis in control of the ship?”</p><p>Sam looked at Vorik. “I do not know,” he replied, “I was locked inside my cabin and did not know anything was amiss until Ensign Kim asked me if I could get my door open. It took me some time but I was finally successful at getting it to open.”</p><p>“How?” asked Sam.</p><p>“I <i>am</i> a member of the engineering department,” Vorik said somewhat reproachfully. “Though I did ultimately have to resort to brute force.”</p><p>“Do you know what’s going on in the rest of the ship?”</p><p>“All I know is that the Maquis have taken over key areas of the ship, including the bridge and engineering, but the Starfleet crew is fighting back,” Vorik said. “After I got out, I encountered a number of crew in the corridors, who either were not incarcerated to begin with or somehow managed to free themselves as well. Among them is Captain Janeway. She instructed me to go to the science labs as well as Stellar Cartography and free our people.”</p><p><i>Stellar Cartography</i>. Sam hadn’t even given a thought to Jenny and Megan’s fate but surely they had been locked in as well. “The Delaney sisters were on duty,” she told Vorik and started toward the connecting door they shared with Stellar Cartography. </p><p>Vorik held up his hand. “It would be best to allow me to proceed first,” he said and Sam nodded. </p><p>She moved over to where Billy sat, his head in his hands. “How are you doing?” she asked softly.</p><p>“Better than I was,” he said ruefully. “I really didn’t mean to fall apart on you like that, Sam. I’m <i>so</i> sorry--”</p><p>“We’ll talk about this another time,” she said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Just then Vorik and Megan Delaney came into the room. Megan rushed over and embraced Sam, and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek as well. “Oh my God, I have never been so glad to see anyone as I am to see you guys!”</p><p>From the faint green tinge to Vorik’s ears, it was obvious that Megan had greeted him the same way. Sam said, “Megan! I’m so glad to see you, too! Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Megan said, nodding jerkily. “I hid under a console when I heard the Maquis go into the science lab next door, so they didn’t find me when they came in.”</p><p>“What about Jenny?” asked Billy. “Where is she?”</p><p>Sam added, “I spoke to her right at the beginning of Gamma shift. She was on duty in Stellar Cartography. Haven’t you seen her?”</p><p>Megan looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know where Jenny is. I was scheduled for a split shift, so I didn’t come on duty until oh three hundred hours. There was no one in Stellar Cartography when I arrived. And I didn’t get a chance to call her--my comm badge isn’t working.”</p><p>“The Maquis took our badges when they stuffed us inside the incubation chamber,” Sam said.</p><p>“They would not have done you any good even if you had retained them,” Vorik said. “Captain Janeway informed me that as part of their plan, the Maquis disabled the badges of all Starfleet crew.”</p><p>“So what do we do now?” asked Megan.</p><p>“The plan is to rendezvous with Captain Janeway’s forces,” Vorik said. “Unless of course any of you are injured, and in that case should remain here--”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Billy Telfer said, cutting him off and standing up. “I want to help take back the ship.”</p><p>“Me, too,” said Sam and Megan in unison.</p><p>Vorik nodded. “Then let us go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janeway peered cautiously around the corner and then waved Chakotay, Bendera, Kim, Rollins and Hogan forward. They were on deck 8 in section 24, about halfway between the science lab and stellar cartography. It had been a few minutes since she’d seen any Maquis,  but she also knew she couldn’t let her guard down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let me go first,” Chakotay said reproachfully. “They won’t shoot at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway narrowed her eyes. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time for chivalry. “Would you shoot at </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay didn’t flinch as he met her gaze steadily. “Without a doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain!” Harry hissed at her and she immediately drew back. There were voices up ahead, and after checking to make sure their weapons were on stun, they advanced cautiously with Janeway in the lead. As they turned down the corridor, she was relieved to see that those in front of her were Starfleet. Vorik, Samantha Wildman, Billy Telfer and -- she swallowed hard -- Megan Delaney.The group of four were huddled together, carefully examining a ship’s schematic on the console on the wall and discussing where to go next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway let out her breath and quickened her stride. Megan turned to them, hope and tension etched in equal measures across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone all right?” Janeway asked briskly, looking at each officer in turn, reserving Megan for last. All four looked good, though Billy Telfer appeared a little pale and shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine, thanks to Ensign Vorik,” Wildman said, offering the Vulcan a small smile. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had better days,” Janeway answered. She scanned the corridor, keeping a firm grip on her weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” Vorik said. He tipped his head towards Chakotay and Bendera. “Forgive me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway held up her hand. “No need. They’re on our side,” she said tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I knew nothing about this,” Chakotay said. He looked appropriately contrite. “I committed to this ship, to this captain, that we would be one crew, a Starfleet crew. That hasn’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if some members of your crew imprisoned and attacked us?” Telfer challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Chakotay didn’t look away but kept his gaze steady. Janeway had a momentary thought that this must have been the way he’d stared down the Cardassians. For a moment she had a flicker of doubt regarding his complicity in the mutiny, but quickly turned her attention back to her officers. There would be time enough for reckoning later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those members of our crew will be dealt with,” Chakotay said quietly. “We’ve already captured a few and they are in the brig.” He ticked off on his fingers as he continued, “Ekita Reyes, Ara Ben and Dieter Schultz.” There was a defiant tension in his jaw as he eyed the group. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> will soon be under Janeway’s command again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some mumbling. Megan Delaney was the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we found the rest of the crew?” she asked. “I haven’t seen or heard from anyone else and…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Janeway exchanged a look. Harry nodded slightly at Janeway and then stepped forward, resting his hand lightly on Megan’s forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Megan,” he said quietly, “Jenny didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megan turned to him, her eyes wide with incomprehension. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Megan.” Janeway took a step towards the young woman. “She died bravely and in the line of duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megan’s lower jaw trembled, and she braced herself against the wall, her slender shoulders shuddering as she seemingly absorbed that her superior officers were telling her. “Where? How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway quickly explained, painting Jenny’s death in broad strokes. Megan was motionless as she listened and Harry quickly stepped forward, putting his arm around her shoulders. As Janeway finished talking, Megan’s shoulders shook slightly and her eyes were filled with tears. She sniffed slightly, brushed the back of her hand against her face, and then inhaled sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t been getting along lately,” Megan said quietly. “I know she was trying to apologize to me, but I couldn’t --wouldn't -- hear it. I thought we were too far apart, too different, and I know we were lucky to have each other on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I was so so mad at her.” She shook her head, almost as if in disbelief. “I can’t believe I didn’t get to say goodbye, but worse, she died before we could make up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others clustered around Megan, comforting her. Janeway took a step back, swallowing hard. In the days to come, there would be a reckoning for the profound sense of loss and grief that they were all experiencing. She put her hands on her hips and took a few steps away from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torres to Janeway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway stopped short. She had not seen or heard from B’Elanna since before the mutiny had started and she genuinely had no idea where the chief engineer fit into the picture. If B’Elanna and Seska were working together, it would be very tough indeed to take control of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> systems. Warily she said, “Janeway here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, I’ve restored shipwide communications and am trying now to release the security holds on locked down areas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway let out her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Torres was on their side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have transporters restored shortly,” B’Elanna said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” There was an awkward silence, as if B’Elanna was waiting on more. Janeway nodded, even though she knew the engineer couldn’t see her. “Continue with your efforts, Lieutenant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was audible relief in B’Elanna’s tone as she responded, “Understood. Torres out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway made her way back to the group, well aware of Chakotay’s questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to take back the bridge and Engineering,” Janeway said. She scanned the group. Megan seemed distant but she straightened at Janeway’s words. “I am going to the Bridge. Harry, Megan, Sam, Billy, you’re with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay said briskly, “The rest of you are with me. We’re going to Engineering.” He brushed past Janeway and in a low voice said, “You understand this is personal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway leveled an even gaze at him. “Watch yourself, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay didn’t blink at the warning. “You can count on me, Captain.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he knew it wouldn’t last, Ayala couldn’t help but be disappointed when his efforts to thwart the mutineers on the bridge came to a halt. With Aubin’s help, Dalby had eventually been able to get the internal scanners to work. </p><p>“Scanning the captain’s quarters now,” Dalby reported. He looked up, his face a mixture of shock and fear. “No lifesigns inside.” He added, a bit unnecessarily, “Janeway’s not there.” </p><p>“Damn it!” Gerron swore. “Scan the ship to pinpoint where she is!”</p><p>“As I already explained,” Aubin began to say, “we can’t do that--”</p><p>“Why not?” Gerron demanded. “You said earlier that you can scan for different species, so how hard can it be to find her?”</p><p>“We can scan for Human lifesigns throughout the ship,” Aubin said, “but we can’t narrow it down to a <i>particular</i> Human.”</p><p>“That’s unacceptable,” Gerron snapped. “We have to find Janeway, she could be anywhere--”</p><p>Just then Janeway and a group of Starfleet officers, all of them armed, burst onto the bridge.</p><p>Ayala ducked as a phaser blast went over his head, hitting the engineering console behind him and causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. All around him, the Starfleet crew and the Maquis were firing weapons or engaged in hand to hand fighting and it was difficult to see what was going on in the frenzy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gerron raise his rifle and aim at Janeway. </p><p>Before he could fire, however, Ayala fired his own weapon and Gerron fell to the deck.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Ayala glanced around the bridge. To his relief, he saw that the Starfleet forces had gained the upper hand; Dalby and Shea were down, and Harry Kim and Billy Telfer had their weapons trained on Jabor and Aubin, whose hands were in the air in surrender.</p><p>Next to him, Henley gave a strangled shriek and ran to Gerron’s side.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Ayala snapped at her, “and if you don’t want to join him, you’ll lay down your arms and surrender.” He dropped his own sidearm to the floor. Biting her lip, Henley did the same. </p><p>Sam Wildman aimed her rifle at the two of them, while one of the Delaneys - Megan or Jenny, he’d never been able to tell them apart - picked up the weapons and then went to check on Dalby and Shea. “They’re dead,” she announced flatly.</p><p>The door to the Ready Room opened, and Tuvok emerged, looking the worse for wear as did Benedict and Baytart behind him. Tuvok’s lip was puffy and his nose was still bleeding; Baytart’s right eye was swollen shut, and Benedict was limping slightly.</p><p>“Tuvok,” Janeway said, her relief at seeing him evident in both her face and voice. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I am as well as can be expected,” Tuvok responded, his voice shaking with weariness as he clutched the rail separating the upper and lower portions of the bridge. He rapidly filled Janeway in on what had transpired when the Maquis took the bridge. </p><p>“Thank God you’re all alive,” Janeway said, nodding at the others. Baytart immediately sat down at the helm that Tabor had so precipitously vacated. Benedict took a step toward Ops, but Harry Kim waved him away and took up the post himself. </p><p>Janeway jerked her chin at Ayala and Henley and with her rifle waved them toward the other captive Maquis. “Take them to the brig,” she ordered, her voice much colder than it had been when she addressed the Starfleet officers. “We’ll deal with them later.”</p><p>“Captain, I wasn’t part of the mutiny,”  Ayala said as he obeyed her orders to join the prisoners. “I had no advance knowledge that it was going to happen, and I swear to you I did everything I could to--”</p><p>“<i>That’s</i> why the sensors weren’t working! You bloody traitor!” Aubin yelled, and then quieted as Telfer jabbed him in the chest with the point of his phaser.</p><p>“Is this true?” Janeway asked, glancing at Tuvok.</p><p>“I have no way of knowing if Mr. Ayala was initially part of the mutiny or not,” Tuvok said, and Ayala’s heart sank. “What I <i>can</i> confirm, however, is that it was at his suggestion that Gerron did not kill me or the other captives.” His eyes met Ayala’s. “I owe my life to him.”</p><p>Janeway’s gaze went to Gerron’s body lying on the deck in front of the center seat. “Apparently, so do I.” She waved Ayala back. “Take your post, Mr. Ayala.”</p><p>Ayala exhaled in relief and then made his way back to the Tactical station. Tuvok started toward the upper portion of the bridge and then stopped with a grimace of pain. At Janeway’s urging, he sat down in the first officer’s chair and momentarily closed his eyes. </p><p>Rousing herself with a seeming effort, Delaney began dragging the bodies of the fallen mutineers into the briefing room which adjoined the bridge. Telfer joined her, leaving Wildman to guard the prisoners.</p><p>“What about Commander Chakotay?” Tuvok asked, opening his eyes suddenly. “Has he been apprehended or is he still at large?”</p><p>Janeway shook her head. “Chakotay wasn’t part of this mutiny. From what I’ve gathered, it was all Seska - and Gerron.”</p><p>Tuvok raised one eyebrow. “Are you truly convinced of his innocence?”</p><p>“He had no idea this was going to happen,” Janeway said, though her tone was not entirely convinced. “He didn’t go along with it, and in fact joined forces with us and helped us fight off the Maquis we encountered in the corridors.”</p><p>“Other Maquis refused to participate as well,” Kim pointed out. “People like Mike Hogan and B’Elanna Torres. When the chips were down, we saw who was truly on our side.” </p><p>“Captain,” Henley said haltingly. “I didn’t mean to - I mean, I know how this looks, and in fact I <i>did</i> follow Gerron and the others, but I didn’t think--I never wanted to--”</p><p>“I think she was duped by Gerron,” Ayala said. “From the way she reacted to the violence, it’s clear that she was uncomfortable with what was happening.”</p><p>Janeway ran her hand through her hair wearily. “Take the prisoners to the brig,” she said again. “We’ll sort this all out later.” Telfer and Wildman left the bridge with their Maquis prisoners. Curiously, Delaney had not emerged from the briefing room.</p><p>Janeway went to stand beside Kim at the Ops station. “Torres gave us an opening, and now let’s see if we can take over the rest of the ship systems once more, and also free up all the remaining Starfleet crew locked in quarters or other areas of the ship.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Kim said, and he and Ayala began to work in tandem. A few minutes later, he reported, “Communications ready, Captain.”</p><p>“Open a ship-wide channel,” Janeway said. “Attention all hands. This is the captain. We have regained control of the bridge. I repeat, we have regained control of the bridge. All Starfleet personnel, report your location and status. Let us know where you are and if you require any assistance.”</p><p>Within moments, calls began coming in from other parts of the ship, reporting the rout of the Maquis mutineers from various decks. </p><p>“Paris to Janeway.”</p><p>“Come in, Tom,” Janeway said, her voice not betraying any emotional reaction to hearing from her stepson - or at least no more than when she’d spoken to other members of the crew. “What’s your position?”</p><p>“I’m in the Mess Hall, where we’ve set up an emergency triage center. We’ve got a bunch of wounded. Request permission to delay reporting to the bridge until after we’ve moved the injured crewmen to Sickbay.”</p><p>“Permission granted,” the captain said approvingly. “Janeway out.”</p><p>Janeway laid her hand on Tuvok’s arm. “Tuvok,” she said quietly. “You can try to deny it, but I can tell you need medical attention. You need to go to Sickbay--” she suddenly recalled that the Maquis had sabotaged those systems --“the Mess Hall and get checked out. You’re still bleeding from your injuries and you look like you’ve got a possible concussion…”</p><p>“You may be correct,” the Vulcan admitted and made his way painfully to the turbolift.</p><p>Janeway watched him go, then was distracted by a triumphant shout from Ops. </p><p>“Captain,” said Kim excitedly. “I’ve compiled all the status reports we received--it looks like we’ve won!”</p><p>“We still don’t have engineering yet,” Janeway cautioned. Her voice dropped to a near whisper. “It’s all up to Chakotay now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay and his team consisting of Bendera, Rollins, Vorik and Hogan were on their way to Engineering when they encountered Ann Smithee and Chell. Before the Maquis realized anything was amiss, they were surrounded.</p><p>“Drop your weapons!” Chakotay called out. “It’s over!”</p><p>Chell immediately threw down his phaser rifle. “Don’t shoot!” he yelped. “I surrender!”</p><p>Ann, however, didn’t let go of her own weapon. “Chakotay,” she said in shock. “Why are you opposing us? Seska said--”</p><p>“She lied to you,” Chakotay said tersely. “I never was a part of this mutiny. Seska did this all on her own.”</p><p>Ann’s face twisted in hate as she looked at Rollins and Vorik, and she defiantly raised her rifle. “But we’re your people! How can you be helping <i>them</i>--” </p><p>Bendera fired, and Ann crumpled to the deck.</p><p>Chakotay knelt by her body and swore as he checked for her pulse and found nothing. “Damn it, set your phasers to stun!” </p><p>“Surely, you don’t mean that,” Rollins protested. “It’s stupid to try to retake Engineering with our weapons not at optimal settings.” </p><p>“In this circumstance, a setting of ‘stun’ is logical,” Vorik said with Vulcan precision. “We have neutralized the threat to <i>Voyager</i>.”</p><p>Rollins rolled his eyes and turned towards Chakotay. “Chakotay--”</p><p>“Do it,” Chakotay insisted. “There’s been enough killing already.” </p><p>Rollins looked unhappy but made a show of switching his rifle to the stun setting. The others followed suit.</p><p>“What about Chell?” asked Hogan, as he bent to pick up the Bolian’s weapon. “What should we do with him?”</p><p>“I’m on your side!” Chell interjected hastily. “I only went along with the others out of fear for my life! I never wanted a mutiny, I’m perfectly happy serving on a Starfleet vessel under Captain Janeway!”</p><p>Bendera’s lip curled in disdain. “That’s not the way you were acting earlier.”</p><p>“Is it so hard to believe I’ve changed my mind?” asked Chell. “After all, isn’t that what <i>you</i> did?”</p><p>Rollins grinned despite himself. “He’s got you there, Bendera.”</p><p>“He <i>does</i> seem sincere,” added Vorik.</p><p>“But we can’t take him with us, and we don’t have time to drop him off in the brig,” Bendera objected. “How can we trust him?”</p><p>“I swear by the sacred moons of Har’moriah that I won’t betray you!” Chell said, making a complex gesture over his heart. “On my honor and the house of my fathers, I swear it.”</p><p>Chakotay considered for a moment, and then nodded. “All right, then. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team burst into Engineering, with Rollins and Vorik in the lead, Chell and Hogan flanking Chakotay. Chakotay saw Seska in front of the warp core, and not too far from her, he saw Susan Nicoletti prone on the floor, with a severely wounded Ahni Jetel next to her. Joe Carey was backed against the wall, with both Michael Jonas and Lon Suder training their weapons on the lieutenant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop your weapons!” Chakotay ordered, his voice steady despite the rage that coursed through him as he kept his eye on Seska. Seska who had been in his bed just a few hours earlier, Seska who had been his trusted confidante for so many years, Seska who had betrayed him so violently. He advanced slowly towards her position. Jonas and Suder immediately dropped their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them to the brig,” Chakotay said to Bendera. He swallowed hard as he saw Carey lean down to comfort  Ahni Jetel. Her face had gone white, her eyes rolling back in her head, and her breath coming out in short breaths and her uniform was extensively stained with blood. “Please accompany the ensign to Mess Hall for immediate medical care.” He didn’t say anything about Nicoletti; it was clear the engineer was dead. “Lieutenant, I believe transporters are now online if you wish to avail yourself of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Carey said as he carefully lifted Jetel into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Hogan said softly, and Chakotay recognized the gesture for what it was - Maquis extending a peace offering to a Starfleet officer. He just hoped it wasn’t too late or too far gone for relationships to be repaired. But he resolutely pushed the thought away as Carey and Jetel de-materialized. He needed to deal with the ringleader first and then he would address fallout later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chakotay to Torres. Engineering is secured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” came the crisp reply. “I’m on my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay, his dark gaze fixed on Seska, nodded. “Make it quick.”  He gestured towards Seska with his phaser. “It’s over, Seska.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”So it would seem.” Seska said mockingly, her gaze fixed on Vorik immediately heading to one of the Engineering stations. “Are you going to throw me in the brig as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hackles rose at her mocking tone. “Eventually,” he said. “But I want some answers from you first.” He tipped his head towards B’Elanna’s office. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid to be alone with me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be?” he said. He motioned again toward the office, which was tucked into an alcone at the back of engineering..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska, her features unreadable, slowly moved inside. The doors closed behind them and then Chakotay stood  face to face with Seska, his hand cradling the butt of his phaser. She stood there, her eyes sparking with defiance, arms crossed against her chest. Chakotay swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her chin. “You of all people should understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I don’t,” Chakotay said. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall. It seemed completely unreal to him that only a few hours before, he pressed his lips to the inside of Seska’s thighs, listening to her gasps of pleasure as he did so -- all in the moments before the greatest betrayal of all. “If you were unhappy, if something was wrong, you know you could have told me. Whatever was bothering you, I would have helped you. You didn’t have to do all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska huffed scornfully. “You say that, but you’ve changed, Chakotay. Would you really have helped me if I told you what I thought we needed was control of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Would you really have given up your cushy spot as Kathryn Janeway’s lapdog to take a stand?” She shook her head. “I did what I needed to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I disagree,” Chakotay said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because Janeway has brainwashed you, but if you could just see--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Chakotay said. “Stand down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too late,” Seska said. “You can still change your mind. Join me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay shook his head. “You’re wrong, Seska. What you have done is criminal. You’re going to be spending a long time in the brig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it. Starfleet is soft,” Seska said. She took a step towards him. “Chakotay,” her voice softened slightly and there was even a note of affection in it, “you won’t admit it, but I know you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit it, but this is what we both wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re happy serving under a Starfleet captain again? When we met, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Starfleet. You were so angry. Where is that anger </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was then, this is now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the cliche, Seska laughed scornfully. “So she really has gotten to you, hasn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with Janeway,” Chakotay said quietly. “This is about my word. This is about keeping you and the others safe. This is about all of us getting home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, in 70 years? Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what our lives will be like in 70 years? If we survive? And we have a captain who feels the need to detour to every nebula we see? Refuses to make alliances that might make it easier to obtain technology so we can make it? We <em>have</em> to do this the Maquis way, Chakotay. Starfleet officers don’t have what it takes. You know this and yet…” she closed the gap between them. She was so close to him that Chakotay had to take a step backwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seska,” he said quietly, “it’s over.” And he didn’t just mean the mutiny and the hardened expression in her eyes revealed that Seska knew what he meant. She lunged at him, reaching for his weapon, but he reacted more quickly,  pulling his phaser away from her. His grip was steady. He saw Seska’s gaze waver down to the weapon and then back to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did this for you, for us,” Seska said. She nodded towards the phaser. “Put that away. You don’t need that. You’ll see. I’m right.” Another beat passed. “Trust me. Like you did back in the Maquis. It can be that way again. You and me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seska…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way we used to be,” Seska said in a silky voice. Her blue eyes held promise and there had been a time when he’d found her absolutely irresistible. She was so close to him that he could smell her perfume. So close that he could touch the softness of her dark hair. It was taking all of his effort to keep his attention on what she was saying. Why he had a weakness where this woman was concerned, he didn’t know. “I know you miss it, just like I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seska,” he said again, this time in a more firm voice. But she was now toe to toe with him, and he felt her movement rather than saw it. He gripped her wrist as she pulled a phaser from beneath her jacket. She snarled at him and with her free hand, aimed a punch at his jaw. It was an awkward move that threw her off balance and she fell into Chakotay, knocking him down to the floor. Chakotay scrambled back, but Seska was already on her feet, aiming her phaser at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too late,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,”  he answered, his breath coming quick and heavy. His own phaser had been knocked free in the struggle and it was just behind Seska. He waited a fraction of a second before lunging forward and knocking her to her feet. The phaser clattered to the ground and in a swift gesture, Chakotay reached for it. Just then, Seska grabbed at his leg, pulling him down. He yelped as he fell backwards awkwardly. Seska grabbed the phaser and pointed it back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this how it ends, Chakotay?” she asked incredulously. “I admit, all of those years ago when we met, I never thought you would have the balls to stand up to me.” She twisted slightly, her face contorting in the motion. “And yet, and as much as things have changed, some things stay the same.” She fired off a shot but Chakotay ducked out of the way, the shot hitting the very tip of his leather boot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay reached behind him, and his fingers closed on the phaser lying there. For a split second, he wondered if this was Seska’s, or the one he’d dropped earlier. He dismissed the thought as irrelevant and scrambled for cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seska lifted her phaser again as Chakotay pulled himself behind a pillar. Her next shot glanced off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakotay didn’t blink. “You never really understood me,” he said and without second thought or regret, he lifted the phaser and shot the woman whom just a few hours previously, he had been unable to resist. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kes glanced at Jor’s monitor and tried to take comfort in the fact that her vital signs were holding steady. Jor’s eyes were closed and her breathing was even, indicating she was asleep instead of unconscious. While she knew it was the best thing for her, a part of Kes wished Jor would awaken if only to give her something to do, to keep her mind off the crisis enveloping the ship. Being so isolated, with no way of getting any news, was anxiety-inducing, and despite her attempts at remaining calm, Kes’s mind kept coming up with worst case scenarios.</p><p>Suddenly, there was the whine of a transporter beam, and Rollins materialized, half-supporting, half-dragging a wounded Seska. </p><p>Kes immediately came forward to help; Seska’s shoulder and arm were covered in blood, her eyes rolling back into her head.</p><p>“Where’s the Doctor?” Rollins asked as he helped Kes lift her onto a diagnostic bed.</p><p>“Still offline,” Kes replied as she went to work, trying to ascertain the damage Seska had sustained. “What happened?” </p><p>Rollins briefly filled Kes in on recent events. “The mutiny is over,” he finished. “The Maquis perpetrators are all dead or in custody. Seska was shot during the sortie to retake Engineering.”</p><p>Kes held back a shudder. She would allow herself to react later; right now she had a patient who needed her. She managed to stop the bleeding - fortunately no major arteries or nerves in the shoulder had been severed - and then set about healing the wound. She smiled gently as Seska opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. “You’re going to be all right, Seska. I don’t think you lost enough blood to need a transfusion,” Kes said, then stopped and  stared at the bio-readings in disbelief. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seska asked, her eyes focused unwaveringly on Kes.</p><p>Kes shied away from that uncompromising gaze. “You’ll be fine,” she said hurriedly. “It’s just...there’s something strange about these readings.” She leaned forward to check and double-check the biosensor array, and did not see Seska palm something off the tray of instruments. </p><p>“What’s up?” Rollins asked, leaning in close as well. </p><p>“Seska, you’re listed in our records as Bajoran, but the readings I’m getting from the scan are more consistent with Cardassian physiology.” Kes swallowed. “I’ve never met a Cardassian, obviously, but I performed a cross-scan in the medical database and that’s what came up.” </p><p>“I can understand your confusion,” Seska said as she struggled to sit up, her unwounded arm held tightly against her body, her voice calm and nonthreatening, “but really, it’s easy to explain. You see, when I was a child in the refugee camps, I contracted a case of blood poisoning - I’d stepped on a rusty nail - and I received a blood transfusion from a sympathetic Cardassian woman, the wife of one of the administrators, who’d taken a shine to me.” She paused. “That’s the cause of those ‘Cardassian’ bio-readings you’re seeing.”</p><p>It sounded so plausible, but… “I’m sorry,” Kes said, meeting Seska’s eyes unflinchingly, “but from what I’ve learned so far in my medical studies, that’s impossible. I’m not detecting any genetic readings that would support your Bajoran heritage.” </p><p>Seska lashed out suddenly, bringing her concealed arm forward, and viciously stabbed Rollins in the gut with the scalpel she’d palmed. He went down with a cry, bleeding profusely. Kes instinctively went to help him and Seska dealt her a vicious blow across her face, dropping the Ocampan to the floor. Without missing a beat, Seska grabbed Rollins’ phaser, fired twice, and left Sickbay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, there’s an unauthorized shuttle launch taking place,” Harry Kim reported from Ops.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Chakotay, as he entered the bridge.</p><p>“Stop them,” Janeway ordered tersely. “Close the shuttle bay doors.”</p><p>“Unable to comply,” Ayala said at Tactical. “They’re gone.”</p><p>“Onscreen,” Janeway said. The main viewscreen showed the <i>Cochrane</i> going to warp. A flash, and it disappeared from sight.</p><p>“Harry?” Janeway asked. “Can you confirm who was the pilot?”</p><p>“Sorry, Captain,” Harry said apologetically. “Sensors are still not fully functional. All I could tell before they went to warp was that there was one lifeform on board.” </p><p>“It must be one of the mutineers,” Janeway said, giving Chakotay a sidelong glance. “Any ideas who it is?” </p><p>He shook his head emphatically. “All Maquis are present and accounted for...but Rollins <i>did</i> take Seska to Sickbay to have her wounds treated before confining her in the brig.”</p><p>Janeway bit her lip. “Janeway to Rollins.” There was no answer. She tried again. “Rollins, come in, please.” </p><p>The captain cursed under her breath, but in the aftermath of the mutiny and their desperate attempt to retake the ship, there were simply too many things going on all at once, and seemingly all of them required her immediate attention. There was no way she could order a pursuit of the shuttle, not with the ship in its present condition. </p><p>Finally, she was able to turn to Chakotay. “Give me a full report of what happened in Engineering.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, the Doctor’s program came back online. “Please state the nature of the medical emergency.” His glance immediately fell on the downed Rollins and Kes and he went to help them. </p><p>Fortunately, they were both only stunned, though Rollins lay in a pool of blood. The Doctor began assessing Rollins’ stab wound and determined it was wide but shallow and hadn’t penetrated too far within the viscera. After the wound was closed, he turned to his other patient and pressed a hypospray to Kes’s neck, a stimulant to help her regain consciousness. </p><p>He hesitated a moment before turning back to Rollins; a stimulant would not be advisable considering the abdominal trauma he’d sustained. Instead, the Doctor proceeded to lightly slap the security officer’s face a few times. </p><p>“Mr. Rollins, you’ll be happy to know that you will make a full recovery,” the Doctor said briskly. Rollins groaned in response. “As it turns out, the blade didn’t go very deep, thus missing the major blood vessels. You’ll be as good as new in no time.” </p><p>Kes opened her eyes with a moan. “Seska--where is she?”</p><p>The Doctor gaped at her. “Was Ensign Seska here?”</p><p>“She’s the one who attacked us,” Rollins said, grimacing in pain. Ignoring the Doctor’s admonishments to remain still, he rolled to his side and attempted to sit up while slapping his comm badge. “Rollins to Security. Seska got away. Repeat, Seska is on the loose.” He hailed the bridge next.</p><p>“Report,” the captain responded immediately. </p><p>“Captain,” Rollins said. “After Kes treated her, Seska somehow managed to get hold of a weapon, knifed me and then seized my phaser. Fortunately, it was set to stun. When we came to, she was gone. I suggest you immediately--”</p><p>“We just had an unauthorized shuttle launch,” Janeway interrupted. “She’s gone.”</p><p>“But what--” the Doctor sputtered.</p><p>“Understood, Captain. Rollins out,” the security officer said and closed the connection.</p><p>“Will someone please tell me what’s been going on?” the Doctor demanded as he assisted Kes to a sitting position, then listened as she filled him in on the entire situation from start to finish, including her surprising discovery about Seska’s physiology. He double-checked the bio-readings Kes had taken and his brow furrowed in consternation.</p><p>“So she really <i>was</i> a Cardassian?” Kes said, her tone uncertain. “And yet she managed to conceal it for all these months on <i>Voyager</i>.” </p><p>“Longer, if you count the time she’d spent in the Maquis masquerading as a Bajoran,” Rollins said grimly. He began to get off the biobed.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” the Doctor said testily, as he forced Rollins to lie back down. </p><p>“I’ve got to--”</p><p>“You’re wounded, Lieutenant,” the Doctor replied. “You aren’t going anywhere until I say so.”</p><p>Kes put a hand to her head and closed her eyes briefly. “I can’t get over the fact that Seska  had us fooled all this time.”</p><p>Instead of replying, the Doctor opened a communication channel. “Sickbay to the Bridge,” he said. “Captain Janeway, I need you and Commander Chakotay to report to Sickbay ASAP.” He paused. “There’s something that you should know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by Seema.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neelix had just started putting away the medical cots when his communicator cackled to life and he heard Kes’ voice on the other end. His heart quickened. It was so good to hear her voice.</p><p>“The Doctor is back online,” Kes said without preamble. She sounded distracted, as if she was in the middle of something. “And Sickbay is fully operational once more. Tom just arrived with Sharr and Nestorwicz. They are going to be ok.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Neelix paused. “Are there any other injured crewmen?”</p><p>There was silence at the other end and then Kes said in very precise and measured tones, “At this time, I can confirm we have at least five dead and there are six individuals with serious wounds in Sickbay.”</p><p>Neelix sucked in his breath as he took in what Kes had said. “Who?”</p><p>Kes hesitated. “It would probably be best to wait for the Doctor’s final list. Wounded are still coming in, and unfortunately, I think there will be many more deaths.”</p><p>“I never imagined that this crew would turn on each other.” </p><p>“I didn’t either but clearly there were hurts and grievances that were buried beneath the surface,” Kes said softly. </p><p>“This will completely change the dynamics on board the ship,” Neelix said. He started moving again, almost mechanically, to put the Mess Hall back to proper working order. He had seen and experienced violence many times in his life but somehow he had missed these undertones. It seemed unbelievable to him that he spent so much time with the crew, talking to them and seeing them every day, and yet he had missed something so virulent; the realization shook him to his very core. He desperately wanted to know who was injured, who was dead, but he got the sense from Kes’ tone that she wasn’t willing to release that information yet. “Is the captain all right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kes said. “Among the senior staff, only Tuvok was injured.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, he came to the Mess Hall and was treated and released,” Neelix said distractedly.</p><p>A beat passed before Kes spoke again. “If anyone else comes to the Mess Hall looking for help, can you send them to Sickbay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Sweeting, are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said quickly, then hesitated. “And you?”</p><p>“I’m  fine,” Neelix said, unconsciously echoing her words. He looked around the Mess Hall. There were still some blood stains from where Ensign Sharr’s leg wound had bled onto the grey carpet. He would need to push the furniture back into place once the medical cots were put away. But he was confident that he would have the Mess Hall ready for the Alpha to Beta shift change. “It sounds like you’ve got your hands full, but I know you’re equal to the challenge.”</p><p>Kes’s voice sounded as if it were echoing through a tunnel. “Do you?”</p><p>The question took Neelix by surprise. “Of course,” he said. Hadn’t he encouraged her to pursue her studies with the Doctor? Hadn’t he been patient while she was working back to back shifts? Didn’t he bring her food  to Sickbay if she was in danger of missing a meal? But that note of suspicion in Kes’ voice made Neelix doubt. “Sweeting--”</p><p>“I have to go,” Kes said abruptly. </p><p>“Maybe we could have dinner tonight? If you aren’t too tired?”</p><p>“I’ll let you know,” Kes said. A beat passed. “Kes out.”</p><p>For a few minutes -- and it seemed even longer than that -- Neelix stood paralyzed. The conversation with Kes was the longest they’d had in days, and yet it seemed curiously formal and distant. With a heavy sigh, he turned his attention back to the task at hand, grateful for distraction from the truth he had been trying to deny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay had just finished updating the captain on what had transpired in Engineering when Tuvok entered the bridge, somewhat shakily but moving under his own power. </p><p>“Tuvok, are you all right?” Chakotay said in alarm.</p><p>“I thought you were getting medical attention,” Janeway added.</p><p>“I am fine,” Tuvok insisted. “I was treated and cleared to return to duty.” He made his way to the Tactical station and stood next to Ayala, who glanced questioningly at Chakotay, and then the captain.  </p><p>Janeway opened her mouth, but before she could speak, they heard, “Sickbay to the Bridge.” </p><p>“Yes, Doctor, what is it?” Janeway said. From the way she was steeling herself, it was evident she was expecting more bad news.</p><p> “Captain Janeway, I need you and Commander Chakotay to report to Sickbay ASAP.”</p><p>“We’re a little busy here at the moment,” Janeway said, even as it struck Chakotay that the Doctor was back online. This was a good sign, showing that the ship’s systems were being restored.</p><p>“There’s something that you need to know right away,” the Doctor said insistently.</p><p>Janeway sighed in annoyance, and then her expression shifted subtly, as if realizing this could only be more bad news. “Very well, Doctor, we’re on our way.” She rose to her feet and headed toward the turbolift, halting next to the Tactical station. </p><p>The captain laid her hand gently on Tuvok’s arm. “You have the con, Mr. Tuvok,” she said, despite her obvious misgivings at leaving the bridge. Tuvok nodded and made his way toward the center seat. </p><p>Chakotay hurriedly stood to join her at the entrance of the turbolift. When it arrived, she stepped in without glancing to see if he was there. It struck Chakotay then that she hadn’t really looked at him, not once, since his return to the bridge after winning back Engineering.</p><p>“Sickbay,” Janeway said. She turned away from him, facing the wall as if fascinated by the play of lights as the ‘lift traversed the decks.</p><p>“Captain,” Chakotay began, then reconsidered. She plainly thought he’d betrayed her trust, and if had any hopes of rebuilding their fragile relationship, he needed to approach her differently. “Kathryn, I want you to know that I--”</p><p>“You don’t need to repeat that you weren’t involved in the mutiny,” Janeway said, cutting him off. “You said all this before.” Her eyes finally met his as she added, “But the fact remains that your Maquis crew, with or without your knowledge, staged a mutiny and were damn near successful in taking over my ship. And there are <i>multiple</i> dead and wounded, as well as damage to several areas of the ship. It’s going to take a while for us to heal from all this.”</p><p>“I swear, I never--”</p><p>“This isn’t the time or the place for this discussion,” she said, looking away from him once more. </p><p>Chakotay wanted to press the issue, but stopped. “You’re right,” he acquiesced, “this isn’t the time.”</p><p>They rode the rest of the way in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they entered Sickbay, Chakotay looked around and saw numerous individuals - most of them Starfleet - being triaged by Tom Paris and treated by Kes. The Doctor broke away from where he was giving treatment instructions and hurried toward Janeway.</p><p>“Report,” Janeway said crisply, and Chakotay nodded, wondering what was so important that they had to come in person. It suddenly occurred to him that whatever the Doctor had to say, it must be <i>really</i> bad if he didn’t want to impart it over a comm link but instead deliver the news in person. Chakotay almost missed the captain’s next words. “Do you have the final casualty reports?”</p><p>“I do,” the Doctor said, handing the captain a PADD. “It has been a costly affair, I’m afraid.” He nodded towards Kes and Paris. “Those two have been invaluable while I was offline. Kes managed to keep Jor alive while Mr. Paris showed that his skills as a medic aren’t quite as rudimentary as I thought. You should be very proud of him, Captain.”</p><p>“I am proud of him as well as the rest of the crew,” Janeway said quietly. “Without the teamwork that we saw, Seska would have been successful in her little venture.”</p><p>“Speaking of Seska...” The Doctor drew them off to the side of the main bay, where it was a little quieter. “Kes made a disturbing discovery while treating Seska’s injury when she was brought in by Lieutenant Rollins,” the Doctor began. “It seems that Seska was <i>not</i> Bajoran, as she proclaimed herself to be.” </p><p>Chakotay was momentarily speechless.</p><p>“Not Bajoran,” Janeway repeated. “What do you mean? She’s some other species?”</p><p>“Yes,” the Doctor said bluntly. “Her bio-signs indicate that she is Cardassian.”</p><p>Both Janeway and Chakotay stared at the Doctor in total shock. “How...what?” Janeway said, seemingly unable to get the words out.</p><p>“The Obsidian Order,” Chakotay said harshly. “I’ve heard stories about their deep undercover agents...she must have undergone surgery to pass as a Bajoran, so she could infiltrate the Maquis.”</p><p>“Yes,” Janeway said faintly. “That must be it.”</p><p>Chakotay’s mind was reeling. <i>Another infiltrator in my cell</i>. In a near whisper, he said, “Tuvok was working for Starfleet, Seska was working for the Order...how could I have missed this?” <i>Damn it, I carried on an affair with her for months, without ever suspecting a thing!</i> </p><p>But the Doctor wasn’t finished yet. “That’s not all,” he said. “Not only did Kes’s scan reveal that Seska is a Cardassian, but also that she is pregnant.”</p><p>Janeway’s face, already white with shock, paled even more and her eyes widened. “Pregnant? Who is the father?”</p><p>His heart sinking, Chakotay turned to face her. “Me,” he said heavily. “I’m the father.”</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seema and I would like to thank everyone who accompanied us on this wild ride of a story. We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!</p><p>And yes, there is plenty more to come in the "Tightrope" series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>